A Midnight Encounter on Newmoon Isle
by Pokenonymous
Summary: Ohh my head... what a terrible nightmare... *sigh* w-wait... Where am I? How did I get on this island?... WARNING: Contains Lemons, Male human x Female pokemon. The official sequel to "Mating Season Training Session"!
1. Chapter 1: Alive

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokèmon (if I did I probably wouldn't be writing this fan fiction). This story will contain scenes of an explicit sexual nature between a male human trainer and several female Pokèmon, so if you don't want to read about any of that then don't read my story. I encourage you to give me constructive criticism and look forward to reading your comments and reviews.**

**IMPORTANT: ****If you haven't already, check out the previous entry in this series entitled: "****Mating Season Training Session"**

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 1: Alive**

I awoke as a blast of frigid morning air entered my lungs, chilling my bones from the inside, which felt very strange considering how warm the rest of my body felt. I sat up and looked around me in confusion… The forest clearing I was laying in was almost completely torn to shreds, and clustered tightly about me lay several Pokèmon. I Judged from their closeness and body positions that they had been protecting me, but… from what… I closed my eyes and breathed in the frosty air once more.

I snapped back to my senses, my memories rushed back to me as if spurred on by the freezing air. I grabbed at my body, pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming… or dead… "I'm… I'm alive?" I said out loud in astonishment. The last thing I remembered was seeing Suicune standing over me, and I swear to Arceus that I felt his aurora beam strike me…

I turned, looking down to the position my head had been in. To my amazement, I saw the tell tale signs of an aurora beam just centimeters from where my head would've been. 'what could have caused Suicune to miss… Gah, think damn you think…' I commanded and began to rewind the scene in my head. A couple of passes through and I remembered seeing a red blur on the right side of Suicune's body. I smiled and said, "Jess," as I started to stroke her hair, "I am forever in your debt for saving my life," I admitted softly, lightly kissing her forehead so not to wake her.

I got up carefully, taking my time so not to wake anyone. They all looked like they had taken quite a severe beating, especially Bluebell and Jess, although there injuries looked mostly superficial. "You all fought till you could fight no more, fending off an injured legendary Pokèmon… all to protect me…" I thanked them softly with a giddy smile. I rubbed my hands and freezing feet, both of which I could barely feel, and I made my way over to where I last saw my backpack.

As I neared the spot where my things lay I noticed a considerable amount of disarray. I saw foot prints and immediately cursed Suicune once more, the bastard must've gone through my pack after my girls drove him away from me. All my berries were missing, including the emergency anti-frostbite berries that I had packed, knowing that mid-spring nights could be rough. I pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and fresh wool socks before retrieving my hiking boots with my telekinesis. I misjudged the amount of force the job required and my boots came flying towards my face at a ludicrous speed, 'well at least my psionic powers are back, and seemingly stronger than ever…' I thought to myself as I dodged my projectile shoes. I used a much more appropriate amount of force and brought them to me at a relaxed pace, pulling them on and tightening the laces. I looked around for my running shoes, but I couldn't immediately find them. I searched for a bit and cursed Suicune again as I finally located them, the dog must've chewed them to shreds to spite me.

I stopped my brooding and prayed thanks to Arceus that he didn't come back and finish me off when we were all unconscious. The fact that my running shoes and some missing berries were all that I really had to worry about was a miracle in of its self. I was still freezing, so I decided that I would go for a jog to Lake Verity and back, I reasoned that it would be safe as my trail leads right to the western bank and my own private beach. I pulled from my slobbery pack what remained of a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling a quick note to the girls incase any of them awoke while I was gone and when finished I placed it where I had been sleeping. I placed a waypoint on my ever increasingly useful watch and grabbing my hoodie and my sunglasses, beginning my jog, trotting down my trail at a steady rate.

The morning light filtered through the leaves of the trees cascading light in random patterns across the forest floor. I occasionally saw some of the aftermath of my battle with Suicune: a fallen tree here or there, broken branches, frozen earth, and several craters. I frowned as I witnessed the damage that I had done to the natural beauty of the forest in my rage.

I saw several clusters of Pokèmon around various sights of my battle, and from what they told me I was at least able to be soothed by the fact that nobody had been caught in the crossfire. I broke through the tree line and slowed my pace to a walk as I plodded my way along the mostly untouched western shore of Lake Verity. The natural beauty of the sunlight glinting off of it's mirror still surface was surreal and calming, a slight fog coming off of its waters as often was the case in the morning. I sat on the shore for a few minutes absorbing the sunshine and serenity before making my way back to camp. I used the same route, but I took the trail much slower as the reality of my situation sunk in… After a few minutes I leaned up against a tree, suddenly feeling extraordinarily exhausted as I said "I… I was mere centimeters away from death…" I started to shed tears of joy and appreciation, "I… Thank you Arceus…" I continued clasping my hands tightly in prayer, "Thank you for giving me a second chance… I won't make any outrageous claims or promises of change, but what I am willing to do is hopefully acceptable. I promise to do what I always have: to do my best, to make tomorrow a better day, to live and to love, and to cherish the life which you have given me." I collapsed there crying for a few minuets and several Pokèmon passed me by with a strange look, one, a male Beautifly, stopped and asked me if I was ok.

"I… I'm fine, it's just that I had a bit of a… near death experience," His face looked shocked. "W… wait, I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU?!"

He looked even more startled, "I… I guess so. Consider yourself lucky man, not many humans ever learn to understand Pokèspeak."

"Must be another of Kadabra's doings," I muttered to myself.

"Umm, not to pry but… You mentioned a near death experience?"

I explained my story to him and saw a variety of emotions cross his face, but mostly shock and awe. I thanked him for his help and started to jog back. I sighed, "the world seems so much brighter to me now," I said to myself with a smile as I hurried back to camp, lingering on the beauty that I saw all around me. I felt that I was truly embracing the soul of the forest… Every sight, sent, and sound that wound it's way through the trees presented itself to me for examination as I steadily made my way back to camp. I rounded the final bend and slowed my pace to a walk. When I finally entered the clearing once more, my watch read 5:37 AM. The girls were still not awake, although they did shift closer together.

I quietly gathered firewood and stones, constructing the fire away from the group so to not cover them in smoke. I lit the tinder using my newly empowered pyrokinesis and I sat down to feed the fire and to warm my aching bones and grateful flesh as I heard a loud yawn from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2: Warm

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 2: Warm**

I heard some rustling behind me and not long after, Jess sat down beside me, pressing herself up against me for compassion and for warmth. She shivered and I unzipped my hoodie, pulling her close to my chest as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder trying to cover her as much as I could. She sat there, listening to the sound of my strong heart beating and the rhythmic rise and fall of my chest with each breath. She closed her eyes and snuggled in closer. I kissed the top of her head affectionately and put another log on the fire with my telekinesis; I was slowly becoming accustomed to my new reservoirs of psionic energy and could, by this time, better judge how much energy I needed to use. Jess tried to connect to my mind and I felt her consciousness brush up against mine with a warm, familiar feeling. I shook my head saying, "just grace me with your _real_ voice... right now, that's all I want…"

Much to my amusement, she didn't know that I could understand what she was saying, "Grace you with my voice?" she said, making me smile. "You idiot… if you weren't so Arceus damn awesome, then you would probably be a pain in my ass…" she paused listening to my steady heart once more with a sigh of content. "Arceus, I love the sound of your heartbeat… mmmmmmm, so strong… just like you…" I started to blush, but thankfully she had her eyes closed. She sighed and drew her legs in, "You know… sometimes I wish that we could just stay like this forever," She said with a smile.

"Yeah… so do I," I responded, placing my fingers under her chin. I tilted my head down to meet her beak with my lips, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. She opened her mouth in response and I slid my tongue in, exploring her avian maw for the first time. She slid her tongue past mine and into my mouth, throwing her arms around me underneath my hoodie, drawing me in for a deeper kiss as I began to run my fingers through her long beautiful hair. Our tongues slid along each other slowly, sometimes more in my mouth sometimes more in hers as we lost ourselves in each-other's tender embrace. When we finally had to pull apart to breathe, our tongues lingered against each other, our hot breaths mingling together. Jess swung her body around wrapping her legs around my waste as she put her arms around my neck, still maintaining that intimate closeness the entire time. I pulled my tongue away first, I stared deeply into her gorgeous blue and yellow eyes while I said, "I wish I could see this side of you more often," pulling her in for another short kiss.

She responded as we pulled apart once more, "Well, now that I'm no longer in heat this more… affectionate side of me will be around much more often." She pulled me in for another deep kiss. I cradled the back of her head in one hand, grabbing a handful of her hair lightly, while my other hand caressed the small of her back. She shivered slightly and I pulled her in closer while I placed another log on the fire. Once she started to heat back up, she pushed away slightly, untucking and unbuttoning my shirt before leaning me onto my back, pressing her bare stomach up against mine as she pushed herself down onto me for another kiss. My hands returned to their previous positions on her body as I pulled her in closer and closer, I let out a moan of pleasure which was muffled by her mouth, I didn't care if we weren't having sex, the passion I felt as our bodies pressed together made my heart quiver and ache with romance. She took my hands form her back and placed them on her ass as she rubbed her face against mine. We began to mingle our tongues once more as I started to kneed her firm cheeks slowly with my hands. She began to lightly grind up against me, rocking her hips to stimulate me through my jeans. "_Arceus I love you_," she said in my mind, not wanting to break our kiss. I let out another muffled cry of ecstasy and she slowly began to fumble at my jeans, trying to get them un-done. I reached down to help her, but was stopped by a cute little sneeze from behind telling me that Onyx was awake.

I gave Jess a look of passionate longing, "Later…" I said reluctantly, rubbing her pussy to make her know I meant business. Onyx came over as me and Jess returned to our original sitting position. "Hi Onyx, how did you sleep?" I asked, putting another log on the fire as she jumped onto my lap. She looked confused when I pushed away her attempts to connect with my mind, and looked up to Jess for an explanation.

Jess closed her eyes and began to listen to my heart once more as she said, "Somehow, this idiot has learned to understand our language." I chuckled, as if to confirm her story.

"Tha… That's incredible master!" Onyx said excitedly. I shushed her, not wanting to wake the others.

Jess scratched her ears for me as I poked at the fire with a stick, "You know what?" I asked her looking down, "Your real voice is just like your telepathic one… so, so cute." And at that she began to violently purr, much to Jess' amusement as she continued to pet Onyx. I rubbed Jess' side, kissing her head as I began to stroke Onyx's soft short fur, making her purr even louder.

Jess giggled in amusement as Onyx began to playfully nibble on her hand, "So, _this_ is what it's like to have a pet," She said. Onyx stopped nibbling and teasingly bit Jess' hand, Jess retaliated by playfully attacking Onyx's head with her hand, prompting the beginning of the cutest battle I had ever seen. I chuckled as Onyx thrashed about on my lap, pawing at Jess' hand, her tongue cutely protruding from her feline lips. Jess giggled and laughed as Onyx playfully batted and nibbled at her hand, rolling off my lap at one point to try and get at it as it was pulled away. The battle lasted about five minuets until Jess claimed victory by pinning Onyx's forepaws as she jokingly forced Onyx to apologize for biting her hand.

Shortly after we all stopped laughing, Amy and Holly walked over and sat down. I put more wood on the fire to keep us all warm as Amy took my other side, similarly to Jess, as I pulled her into my warm embrace, but she placed her head on my shoulder instead of my chest. Holly lay down perpendicular to me and placed her head on the portion of my lap that wasn't being occupied by Onyx. She promptly yawned and fell back to sleep as Amy scratched her head.

Amy attempted to connect with my mind as I rubbed her back and shoulder, but I delicately pushed her consciousness away. "What's up with him? He won't let me connect to his mind." Amy asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Jess decided to tease Amy the same way I teased her; she sighed and said, "dummy doesn't want to talk right now… and now that I think about it; he's probably still in shock that he isn't dead, that aurora beam was _way_ too close for comfort, if I'd acted even a millisecond later then his head would be frozen solid right now."

Amy sighed, "Well I guess that makes sense… I kind of wanted to ask him some things though…"

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance," she said patting my six-pack, "Big strong man like him has plenty of years left, don't forget he _is_ a half-breed, and I mean _that _as a compliment; you know they can live up to five times as long as a normal human…" she said reassuringly. She wasn't wrong either, my parents don't look a day over thirty, yet my mom's sixtieth birthday was three months ago, and my dad's seventy-first birthday was coming up in a few weeks. Jess pulled on Amy's arm, dragging her head to my chest, "Here: just… just listen…" she said with a dreamy smile as she closed her eyes.

Amy closed her eyes and pressed her head up to my chest, taking a deep breath as the sound of my heartbeat entered her ear, "Oh… I… It's so strong… every beat is making his entire chest move…mmmmm… I can see why you love to rest your head on his chest now…" she wrapped her arms around me, similarly to Jess, pressing herself tighter against my bare chest. "It must be so… so big… so strong for each beat to be that powerful… no wonder he can love so much…" she said pausing to listen as a huge smile crossed my face, "It breaks _my heart_ to know that _his_ had to endure those horrible tauntings…"

I couldn't help myself: I drew a rasping breath in as I started to cry softly, kissing Amy's head and pulling both of them closer. Jess started shushing me softly, whispering reassurances and rubbing my back, Onyx rubbed her head into my abdomen affectionately and Amy sat there confused.

"I… I'm not sad… well… I was… but I… I'm happy… Happy that I finally found people who I can share my heart with," I said, wiping tears from my face, "You said that it broke your heart that people had teased and bullied and beaten me… I…" I began to cry again, "I'm sorry it… it's just that nobody outside of my family has ever felt so deeply for me… and like Jess said… I'm… still a bit shaken from almost meeting Arceus."

Amy was shocked that I could understand her, but Jess gave her a look that said 'deal with it and help me calm him down.' That's exactly what she did, pulling my head down into a kiss. I quieted quickly in their gentle embrace: Amy's smooth tongue was sliding up against mine as she passed calming thoughts to my mind; Jess was rubbing my back while she listened to my heart. Amy pulled from my lips slowly after I relaxed and began to diplomatically shift the subject, "So, now that you can understand me…" she began, but the confusion that gripped her wouldn't allow her to speak further.

"Kadabra… I think." I said and she nodded her head.

"Thanks, that _would_ explain it. Anyways, now that you can understand us, I have to ask you a question."

"Shoot," I said, adding, "Then I have to ask you one… preferably _before_ Bluebell wakes up."

"Well then, it seems that our questions might have a lot in common… What did you mean when you said that you had _always_ loved Bluebell?" she asked, causing Jess to squirm uncomfortably.

"Well for starters, you were right, our questions do have a lot in common, but I'll give you the courtesy… Bluebell means a lot to me, as I'm sure you know… To start, she's actually the great-granddaughter of my very first Pokèmon, who just so happened to also be the only male Pokèmon ever to accept me as a trainer. He helped me fend off the other kids at school as much as he could and we naturally became close… He never forgot the wild though, he always looked longingly at the forest that we met in… I promised him that if one of his children accepted me, that he would get to go free. He accepted my offer and, after a few unsuccessful breeds, he fathered Bluebell's grandmother. I released him as promised, giving him a warm hug of goodbye before he slithered back into his home… Second, I guess, would be that I was able to watch her grow into the amazing woman that she is today. From the moment she was hatched, her abnormal scales and mouth captivated me. I paid her special attention as she grew and I stood up for her when other Pokèmon would ostracize her… now that I think about it, we both weren't accepted by our peers when we were young… Also, she has been with me throughout my 'professional' career, she has seen me at my best and my worst, choosing to stay by my side. I still remember when I was attacked by a group of Pokèmon two years ago; they jumped me out of fucking nowhere, knocking me out before I had a chance to fight back. While I was out they took my pokèballs and smashed them, releasing the Pokèmon inside, one of which just so happened to be Bluebell. All the other Pokèmon bolted as soon as they were free, but… Bluebell… She chose to stay and protect me… I may have lost five good fighters that day, but I gained one true friend and that more than made up for the loss; it also permanently reserved her place on my team as she was able to fend off four older Pokèmon at the same time all by herself, proving her to be invaluable in respect to affairs both personal and business… My… romantic interests in Bluebell started that very night, the first night she chose to sleep next to me, refusing to leave me alone. I was sixteen-and hormonal-my mind wandered… I had a wet dream that night, I'm betting that you can guess who it was about. But… when Bluebell woke up and noticed, she didn't think anything of it… So I thought that she didn't feel the same way…" I sighed, "anything else?"

"uhh… no" she responded, "What did _you_ want to ask us?"

"What did bluebell mean when she said she always knew…" as I said this, Amy's face flushed bright red; telling me that she knew the answer, _and_ that it must be some big revelation and/or embarrassing secret, "after I thought that she didn't love me back, I tried to hide my affections… So I'm confused by the fact that she knew."

Amy sighed and glanced quickly at the sleeping Bluebell. "alright," she said in a whisper, "but you can _not_ tell her that I told you." She glanced back again before continuing, "She saw you that night at the waterfall." At the sight of how red my face became, she knew she didn't need to say any more.

"What? What the hell is she talking about? What waterfall?" Jess asked, removing her head from my chest.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" was all I was able to say. I shook my head and sighed, knowing full well that Jess wouldn't be satisfied until she knew. "One night, about two months after Bluebell started to sleep next to me, and two days after my seventeenth birthday; we stopped exhausted from traveling from traveling all day and made camp. I crawled into the tent, after putting all the other girls back in their Luxury Balls, and Bluebell snuggled up beside me. When I thought she was asleep; I grabbed a my clothes, a towel, and a bar of 'Hiker's Soap'…" I paused, noting the confused looks as I mentioned 'Hiker's Soap', "It's soap that can be used anywhere and won't contaminate the water," I clarified, and was immediately satisfied by the looks of understanding. "Anyways, after that I backtracked a short distance to a small waterfall I spotted the day before. I hadn't had a shower in weeks and I thought it would be awkward to shower during the day with other hikers and, well mostly Bluebell. I stripped and walked over to the steam of water, it was fucking freezing and I sighed knowing that it would only warm up during the day. At least it was summer, so the air was warm even at night. As I entered the frigid stream of water I thanked Arceus that there wasn't a breeze and began to lather myself, cleaning weeks worth of filth and musk. About half way through my shower, I began to think of how close Bluebell was to me while I was in nothing but my underwear. My horny teenage mind began fantasize about showering with her and started to masturbate; calling out her name and other miscellaneous horny sentences… It had been about three weeks since I had gotten the chance to rub one out so when I came, I blasted an extremely heavy load onto the rock, calling out Bluebell's name in passion." Jess looked like she had stopped paying attention, but upon closer examination I noticed that one of her hands had slid down to her crotch and she was currently rubbing herself, I smiled and decided to let her have her fun, but she quickly noticed that I had stopped talking.

"That, doesn't seem all that bad, so she saw you yank-it to her name," Jess said, continuing to rub herself.

"… It gets worse… unknown to me, just as I had started to tug myself, a lone female hiker rounded the bend… I stopped showering to clean my seed off of the rocks that were outside of the waterfall's splash range, which was one hell of a task, believe me. I was _really_ backed up… hell, I shot my jizz as far away as a meter and a half. Anyways, I returned to the water fall to finish washing myself off when I felt a pair of feminine hands slowly wrap their way around my chest. I was too shocked to do anything as I felt a woman's warm body press itself up against my back. 'I thought you looked cold and lonely,' she said in a seductive tone, 'and it's been sooooo long since my last shower, you wouldn't mind keeping me company while I wash up do you?' I started to protest but she buttered me up, played the chivalry card, and played the guilt card all at the same time, 'I don't know what's lurking in the darkness, I would feel much safer with a big strong man such as yourself here with me. You wouldn't leave me all alone out here would you?' I turned to look at her and the protest that I had ready in my throat died… She was older, yes, looked about twenty five, but… She was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen, and the sight of her nude form was too much for my seventeen year old mind to bear. She looked straight at my hard cock, a hungry grin crossing her face as she bit one of her fingers. I felt her gaze like a pair of sensitive hands as she traced my toned body. When she reached my face and saw that I was smiling she knew she had me. She took my hand and pulled me into the waterfall once more, shivering as the cold water hit her un-accustomed form, 'Sweet Arceus this water is freezing… would you mind keeping me warm?' She asked and I embraced her from behind, my lance slotting perfectly in-between her legs. She was about as tall as me, which made things much easier. I could tell that she was surprised by the fact that a kid who shot his cum over a meter away had the self-control not to bend her over and fuck her right there, making both of us even hornier. I nibbled on her right ear as I started to massage her left breast and lather her with soap using my right hand. She turned her head to kiss me as I started to play with both of her tits, dropping the soap in front of her in the process. I inhaled her tongue with fury, my inexperience showing. She spent the next ten minuets teaching me how to kiss, hold, rub, nibble, lick, and fuck a _real_ woman, all without actually moving; gotta love the perks of being psychic. The fact that I was a half-breed, and that I had picked up everything she taught me with incredible speed as we mentally fucked each others brains out turned her on considerably. Let's just say that at this point, _she_ was looking for an excuse to fuck _me_. She spotted the soap at her feet and saw her chance. She bent straight over to pick it up, her pussy rubbing against my shaft. 'a… are you sure? Don't I need a condom?' I asked. 'uuug, you idiot, I'm on the pill. Search my mind if you have to I'm telling the truth.' and she was, she left her mind open and there was no deceit to be found… Without getting into details," I said blushing as Jess begged me to continue, still rubbing herself furiously. I rolled my eyes and placed my hand over hers, begining to rub with her as her juices rolled over my fingers. She let her tongue fall out of her beak and was silent once more. I cleared my throat and continued, "_Without_ getting into details, we fucked at least twelve times in four hours… It was… amazing… and my first time… she said that she hiked that trail pretty often and hoped that she would run into me again…"

"Did… Did you love her?" Amy asked as I paused.

I sighed, "No… no I didn't. Man, I felt freakin' terrible afterwards and I had no idea why… I guess my powers must've picked up Bluebell without me knowing… Gah, what can I say… I was young and stupid…"

"It was two years ago idiot," Jess said as I began playing with her clit.

"We half-breeds mature much faster than normal humans; by the same time a year later, I would've been able to control myself… I'm guessing Bluebell saw it all then?"

"Yeah… every second… She said that it was not only the first time she saw what sex was, but the first time that she saw you actually show passion… She said that you were much more subtle and shy up until that day… That the experience must've dragged you out of your shell…

"Well, you've got that right… HEY CELEST," I called, waking the sleeping dragoness. She gave a growl and said something to herself about me being a moron, which I chose to ignore, "Can you please wake Bluebell up, I really need to speak to her." I called. She grumbled, laying back down on the ground with a snort, "Oh and by the way, I can understand what you say now."

She sprang up like a fucking Arbok and hobbled over to Bluebell… Hilariously. I turned and started to prepare my apology when I herd a frantic cry from Celest. "Master, it's Bluebell… She… Oh Arceus, she's not waking up!"


	3. Chapter 3: Cold

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 3: Cold**

"WHAT!" I screamed, jumping up and running over, leaving the other girls in a state of shock and bewilderment. "Oh my Arceus… she's… she's so cold…" I said as I felt her scales. I moved my hand tentatively to her nose and my heart skipped a beat with joy, "Oh thank Arceus, she's breathing." I stopped there and meditated, allowing me to think rapidly. I would normally just feed her one of my emergency Aspear Berries, but that bastard Suicune ate them all… and to make matters worse, the town closest to me didn't even have a Pokèmon Center… I ran through about a hundred different scenarios in a millisecond when I remembered something, "The Enigma Berry…" I said, breaking my meditation. I drew a deep breath, knowing that the girls were _not_ going to like this…

"Everybody listen up," I said grabbing everybody's attention, "Bluebell may be alive for now, but she won't stay that way without medical assistance," I continued, eliciting panicked looks from all the girls, "Amy, I need you to ride on my back and explain everything to Nurse Joy when we reach the Pokèmon Center in Canalave City, most likely I will be to ragged to speak. The rest of you, I'm sorry but you'd only slow me down… Jess, I _need_ that Enigma Berry that you stashed earlier…" She flashed me a horrified look, knowing full well what it would do to me. "I'm begging you we don't have much time…" I said as I put out the fire with my mind and called everyone but Bluebell, Amy, and Jess back into their pokèballs. She heard the urgency in my voice and quickly threw me the berry from wherever she stashed it. "Thanks… Amy will release all of you when we reach the Pokèmon Center…" I said and called Jess back. "Amy, hop on and hold on tight," I said as I scooped Bluebell into my arms. Amy didn't waste any time, she grabbed my backpack and hopped on.

I took a deep breath… and tore into the Enigma Berry devouring the thing in seconds as I felt it's potent energy jolt through my veins. I dashed off towards Lake Verity once more at an incredible speed, the forest zoomed by my eyes as I weaved my way between the trees and Pokèmon. Everything felt like it was moving in slow-motion, my heart pounded at a normal rate… but I knew that would change soon, 'I… I just have to hold out… Just a little longer'. I reached the lake, normally about a ten minute hike, in thirty seconds; during which time I almost tripped because of my hiking boots. I didn't want to risk tripping again at the ridiculous speeds that I was traveling at, so I begrudgingly obliterated my boots with my mind as I continued to run, knowing full well that this next part was going to suck bare feet… _and_ that Suicune had, once again, shafted me by chewing up my running shoes. I stopped for a moment at the calm lake's edge, collected my energy and sent a freezing pulse across a thin strip of the lake, from my private western beach to the northern shore, bypassing the steep cliffs and mountains that I would have to navigate otherwise. I made the ice rough so I wouldn't slip, knowing full well that if I did Bluebell would be a goner for sure, she would either drown or freeze before my helpless eyes as my heart sped up and stopped.

My heart started to speed up from inactivity and I hastily continued, 'I just have to make it there…' I thought franticly as I sped across my bridge of ice. Amy screamed as the ice started to pierce my feet, causing me to leave a trail of bloody footprints on the otherwise pristine surface. But if she said anything else I didn't hear her, and I was too busy maintaining extreme speed to block out the pain. I reached the northern shore and continued through the small strip of forest that separated me and salvation. Trees flying past my vision as I darted around them, the wind from my motion no doubt tore through the branches behind me. To anyone above, it would've looked like some terrifying creature was speeding through the forest at an incredulous pace. I broke through the tree-line, startling a pair of trainers that were doing battle. I jumped, launching myself overtop of their Pokèmon and barely escaped being struck by a thunderbolt, not that it would've even slowed me down in my state. I landed and began running once more, leaving another trail of bloody smears. Thankfully, I had popped of the forest out right next to the city, so I didn't care much about my feet. My deliverance was within my sight as I rounded the corner like a madman. Every step felt like someone was hitting my foott with a sledgehammer, but I couldn't stop, 'not yet… not yet…'

I threw open the doors of the Pokèmon Center with my telekinesis, almost blowing them off of their hinges in my panic. I dashed in and Amy connected her mind to Nurse Joy's as she explained the situation. Chansey came out with a stretcher and I laid Bluebell onto it, stroking her head affectionately saying, "Save her… Please." looking on as she was carted away, I heard Amy release the other girls and I turned to Nurse Joy.

My heart started to speed up and I clutched my chest in pain, I saw a look of horror on Nurse Joy's face as she turned to me and saw the pool of blood forming under my feet as I clutched my heart. I let out a cry of pain and dropped to the ground convulsing.

"His heart! Oh Arceus, the Enigma Berry, Nurse Joy his heart is going to explode!" Amy said franticly.

"Nonsense, he's just having a heart attack… Chansey toss me that stethoscope," she said as Chansey threw it her way. "Oh Arceus… Chansey! His heart rate is at three-hundred-forty-two and skyrocketing!" She said as she thought of a solution. "Chansey I need fifty milliliters of diltiazem hydrochloride at a one to one dilution ratio, STAT! Chancy ran out of the waiting room, returning moments later with a large syringe asking what my heart rate was at. "OH MY ARCEUS! IT'S AT FOUR-HUNDRED-ELEVEN AND COUNTING! Chansey NOW." She yelled and Chansey threw her the needle. She deftly caught it and spun it around in her hand, holding it like a dagger. "HOLD HIM," she yelled and my girls came over to hold me down. With a yell she plunged the needle expertly between my ribs, I felt the sharp stabbing pain as the needle enter my heart and the world fell away…


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbeat

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 4: Heartbeat**

I woke up to bright red-yellow light filtering through my eyelids and sweet soft voices conversing to my left… I tried to open my eyes, but the intense blinding flash of light that accompanied the sight of the outside world was too much for my neglected eyes to bear… My other senses felt dulled as well like someone had placed a thick blanket over my face… I couldn't make out what was being said, and I could barely feel myself breath, let alone move even a millimeter… 'I guess I've managed to cheat death again…' I thought to myself grimly, 'I'm one lucky son-of-a-bitch that's for sure.' Minutes later, when I was finally able to open my eyes, a blurry, blobby world presented itself. I turned my head towards the now familiar sounding voices, and three gently moving shapes presented themselves to me… As my eyes began to focus I recognized the outlines of Jess, Amy, and a human girl… My ears began to function once more and I began to pick up the steady sound of the heart-rate monitor at my bedside and the tone of the human's voice… She sounded extremely familiar although… I couldn't immediately recognize her.

I groaned and shifted my body, alerting the now mostly solid figures that I was awake and their conversation halted as they shifted their attention to me. My hearing began to sharpen and Jess' loud sobbing entered my ears. I coughed, accidentally hacking something into my mouth, which I was forced to swallow once more with a grunt of disgust, "uuuuuuch… hi guys… How've you been?" I asked with a quiet raspy voice and a weak smile, trying to alleviate the mood and comfort Jess.

Amy returned my smile warmly and shook her head slowly. Jess threw herself onto my chest, leaning on me from her chair by my bedside, still sobbing quietly. I put my left hand on her head and slowly stroked her hair, comforting her as she cried into my chest… Just like she did for me that night in the woods. "You… You idiot," she said in barely a whisper between her sobs, "I… I thought that I was going to loose you…" she cried like this for a few moments before calming herself and sitting up. She returned to her usual, loveable, snarky self, "if I didn't think it would kill you, I would smack you for being so reckless."

I laughed, coughing once more as I grabbed one of the hands she had resting on my bed. "I guess that I'll have to watch out for you when I get better then, wont I?" I said, and it was her turn to laugh. I fell silent and closed my eyes as I stroked Jess' hand warmly, letting sleep take me once more as a gentle smile crossed my face.

When I woke up once more, Jess was asleep with her head on my chest, listening to the heart she feared she might never hear again. Sleep had not only rejuvenated my senses, but heightened them considerably, including that of pain, but I thanked Arceus anyways as the pain confirmed that I was alive. I looked down at Jess' sleeping face, it was tear-stained and tired, she must've been up for at least a day while I was out… I placed my hand on her back, stroking her feathers softly with my thumb, making her sigh in her sleep. While I had slept, the sun had fallen and its orange glow was being reflected off of the ocean's gentle waves visible out of my window. I slowly cooed Jess awake, stroking her face with my thumb as her gorgeous eyes fluttered open. She looked and saw that her companions had fallen asleep as well and kissed me passionately, my heightened senses sending me into a world of pleasure as her tongue slid past mine. She pulled away and pounded lightly on my chest, chastising me for my stupidity and making me laugh so hard that I woke the others up.

The color drained from my face as I recognized the human girl sitting in-between Amy and Jess. "S… SIS?!" I exclaimed as she stretched herself, yawning loudly.

"'Sup big-bro" she responded casually.

"What are you doing here? Last I heard you had already boarded the plane with Mom and Dad." I asked with a confused tone.

"I'm here to make sure your sorry ass didn't die. I don't know what happened, nor do I want to at the moment, but I'm sure I'll find out… Oh by the way, you were right, I did board the plane. I had to borrow your godly Altaria to get here, I didn't think you'd mind," she replied.

I nodded… If she had taken my Altaria to get here, the one that I had specifically bred to travel continents, then it would've taken her three days to get here. Presumably with one day to get the message, that put me at about four days in the hospital at the fewest… "When did you get here sis?" I asked curiously.

Sharp as ever, she saw what I was really asking and answered both questions, "I got here late last night, you've been out cold for about four and a half days bro."

"I thought so…" I said and attempted to wipe some sweat from my brow with my right hand, only to find, to my surprise, that I was handcuffed to the bed. "Ummmmmmmm, The fuck?" I asked as I shook at the cuffs.

"Oh, yeah… That… _You_ have some serious explaining to do; but don't worry, I know my big bro wouldn't land his ass in jail unless someone tried to kill him or his Pokèmon." She said as her own little way of telling me that she had my back. She tried to connect with my mind and I winced, apparently my psychic powers hadn't returned yet, although I started to feel my psionic energy trickling back into me. "Wh… What the fuck? Y… YOU CAN UNDERSTAND POKÈSPEAK?!" She yelled, instantly connecting my lack of telepathy to my understanding of my Pokèmon.

"Oh, yeah… That…" I said, mimicking her inflection from earlier. "Your guess is as good as mine… Running theory is that it happened when I got a permanent mental boost from a Kadabra so that I could talk to my girls without his help…"

"How in the name of Arceus did _you_ convince a male Kadabra to translate for you?" she said with an understandable amount of disbelief.

"It was us actually," Amy said plainly, "We saw him training and were intrigued. When he fought Celest one-on-one taking her down easily we decided we wanted to join him… We brought Kadabra because we didn't think that he was psychic."

"When I captured them he stormed off, saying that I had captured the two hottest Pokèmon in a ten kilometer radius," Jess pressed her jugs together at the compliment and nuzzled my chest, "then he called me, quote, a 'half-breed captain cock block.'" I said and the jaws of all three girls dropped simultaneously, making me laugh and cough.

"P…Please tell me you didn't kill him," my sister pleaded, knowing full well how prone I was to rage at being called a half-breed in a negative way.

I sighed, "No, no I didn't… I _did_ however threaten to castrate him with his own spoon." Jess and my sister started to laugh and Amy just smiled and shook her head.

"Woah, I just realized something," my sister said, grabbing my attention. "If you can telepathically connect with non-psychic Pokèmon on your own now, then that would mean that… YOU HAVE MORE PSIONIC POWER THEN ME!? What the hell bro? Can't you leave me anything?"

I laughed, "Well if I didn't set a good example for you, then what kind of a big brother would I be?"

Nurse Joy came into my room just as my sister was about to retaliate. She blinked her eyes in confusion and asked me how I felt with a strange coldness in her voice…

"I'm fine, but… Is Bluebell ok? Please, Please tell me that she is fine, Please!" I pleaded, "I… I don't know what I'd do without her… Please… Please… Arceus please let her be ok…" I said and began to silently shed tears. Jess put her head back on my chest and ran her fingers through my hair to calm me down.

Nurse Joy, for some reason, seamed surprised to see my concern, blinking rapidly as I pleaded for good news. "Yes, your Serviper-"

"Bluebell," I said, getting angry for some reason, "Her name is Bluebell."

"Ummm… Right… Well, she is going to be just fine, she was suffering from extreme hypothermia and several minor injuries consistent with battle. If you had gotten her here any later and there wouldn't be any grantees" she continued, her voice warming slightly, yet-still harboring a strange distain for me.

"Oh thank Arceus…" I said, leaning back onto my pillows in relief.

"Well, you have some _serious_ explaining to do," she said with a seemingly out of place smile.

"So I've been told" I said, humorously jiggling the handcuffs around my right wrist.

Jess gave a snort of laughter and Nurse Joy continued, "yes, I suppose that would make things a bit obvious… Anywho; you can start by answering me this: why the hell was your heart-rate over four-hundred? In all my years as a nurse I've never seen anything quite like it."

"I…" I started hesitantly looking at my sister, who at this point was starting guess what I did, a dumbstruck expression on her face. "I ate an Enigma Berry…" I said, cringing as my sister jumped up from her chair to yell at me.

"YOU DID WHAT! You know that you almost DIED the last time you did that, right?" she screamed at me.

"I had no choice, it was the only way I could get Bluebell here fast enough… She is so willing to just lay down her life for me… I… I decided that even if I perished in the process: I was going to save her."

Jess and Amy squirmed uncomfortably at my remark as Nurse Joy asked us to fill her in on what the big deal was about me eating an Enigma Berry, "He's allergic… sort of… It acts like a giant shot of adrenaline, sugar, caffeine, and _crack_ all rolled into one. And all of that energy goes straight to his fucking heart if he stops moving." My sister said, both clarifying for Nurse Joy and chastising me for being so ready to throw my life away. "Which reminds me, what the hell did you give him to quiet that maelstrom of a heart of his?"

"We can talk more about that later, I still need to know what happened. All of your Pokèmon have told me that you were in the middle of the uncharted wilderness just south of here training for the upcoming tournament. But, that is all I know… Keep your explanation quick and tell me what happened that day."

"Well, because I had Holly… Houndoom, with me I knew that I would need to go somewhere where she wouldn't start a forest fire, I headed to the mountains and began training with her first, light sparring no powers. I finished, loosing to her, and I moved on to Bluebell, only to be attacked by Celest… Charizard, right after she beat me. I called back Bluebell and ran into the forest to keep the aerial attacks at a minimum. I dashed into a clearing and prepared to fight… Sis, reach into my bag and show her my fight license, I can't really reach…" Nurse Joy was shocked, she had heard of people with abilities like mine but never thought she would actually see one, let alone treat one as a patient. "After I'd beaten and captured her, I was on my way to Lake Verity to wash up and feed the girls… which reminds me, I never actually got the chance to feed them… I'll have to make it up to them somehow…" I trailed off, thinking of ways to apologize for my negligence until I was brought back to reality by an impatient throat clearing from Nurse Joy. "What?... Oh right sorry…" I said blushing, "after that, somehow Amy and Jess set one hell of a trap for me that involved several Ariados in an impressive ambush. It probably would've worked perfectly too if I didn't have any ranged attacks…" I continued noting Jess' smug smile, "I managed to use my psychic powers to subdue Jess, but Amy hit me with a sucker punch that laid me out. I woke up, expecting my pokèballs to all be smashed and, once again, have Bluebell be the only one who stayed with me… But to my surprise, Jess and Amy had just wanted to join my team and the whole ambush was some sort of test… Anyways, we spent the rest of the day training until we made camp when it was dark. Then Suicune barreled out of the forest, his reason blinded by all the pheromones. He was shouting about me interfering with his territory and breeding rights, demanding I hand over Jess and Celest who had… 'known' him previously. I obviously couldn't hand them over, and his objectification of them was starting to bother me. We argued until he called me a 'half-breed vermin'… I gave him a chance to rescind the remark; and when he didn't I threatened to…" I looked at my sister and Amy, both of whom gave me a look like 'just say it.' "I threatened to strangle him with his own ribbon and do some… explicit activities on top of his unconscious body, telling him that he had twenty-five seconds to clear out… I almost made good on my threat but his jaws were powerful and did a number on my leg as I'm sure you saw," she nodded, having noticed the bite on my calf with suspicion, "I taunted him during the fight that followed shortly after and he called me a half-breed again and my rage was obvious to him… I was bullied incessantly as a child, the word half-breed is a taboo insult to me and an ultimate compliment all in one, all depends on how it's used… He made a huge mistake and decided to taunt _me_, calling me half-breed for the fourth time." All of the color drained out of my sister's face, she had seen me rage out once before, after our move. I caught a group of seniors calling my sister a half-breed as they pushed her around in a circle. I beat them all within an millimeter of their pitiful lives, only stopping because my sister begged me to. "I flew off the handle into a state of rage so profound that my psychic powers got boosted to about twenty times their normal levels…"I said with a scary amount of satisfaction, "I thrashed Suicune to tears, and was… was about to take his head for my mantle when I spent the last of my rage, collapsing in a blubbering pile as Jess and Bluebell comforted me…" I said stroking Jess' head as she sighed in content.

Nurse Joy was horrified, "So, all those explosions last night were from you!"

"Yep, sorry I ummmm… I lost it there for a minute… Anyways, after I calmed down, I formally apologized to Suicune for loosing control and offered to finish our duel in a more civilized manner. He accepted and we faced each other once more, although I really didn't have the heart to fight. I attempted to end it quickly, having had my fill of battle for one week, by attacking his mind. Unfortunately, I had recently gotten a bit of a psionic power boost so when I lashed out against his mind, my energy looped back on itself, drawing out all my psychic power and dealing massive damage to both of us. He also discovered that I was very weak to flying type moves, gusting me to oblivion… He, won the duel, but didn't stop there. He decided he wouldn't let me live, charging an aurora beam and aiming it point blank at my face… From what I've been told, Jess saved me at the last second, kicking Suicune's head from the side and shifting his aurora beam just enough to miss me. The others must have joined in to help fend him off because when I woke up, they were all clustered around me protectively, Bluebell and Jess seemed to have taken the worst beating out of the group though… I went for a jog and started a campfire when I got back. Everyone made their way over slowly in the cold morning air and we talked for a while, Celest and Bluebell were the last to wake up and I asked Celest to wake her… But she wouldn't wake up… I… I then did what I had to do to save her. I froze over a strip of Lake Verity and sprinted across using extreme speed… barefoot. And then I came here…" I said, closing my eyes and leaning back.

"Well… I dare say that explains a lot… However, it seems that you are leaving quite a large detail out of your story." Nurse Joy said, confusing everyone. "We found seminal fluid in Bluebell's stomach and uterus, I dare say that your story doesn't explain that now does it." She said accusingly.

Before me, Amy, or Jess could speak, my sister interjected, "So… So what, they had sex, I don't see what the big deal is… I always knew those two had a thing for each other."

Nurse Joy nodded, closing her eyes, "Normally I would feel the same way, a handsome young man alone in the forest with his team of female Pokèmon who have known him all their lives… But the sheer amount of semen that we found is staggering, normally we see this much from a day of non-stop sex or from multiple donors… But it all matches _your_ DNA."

"He's super fertile," Jess blurted out, "He was wrestling with Bluebell when it first happened, they kissed and things started to get steamy as years of sexual frustrations played out while me and Amy watched from the bushes…" She said with a tone of jealousy as Amy blushed. "She's not pregnant is she?" she added, sitting up, and Amy smacked her in the back of the head.

"Jealous much," my sister said, prodding at Jess.

"I just don't see why he wants to spend the rest of his life with a flat-chested serpent like Bluebell when he could have these bad-boys pressed up against his face, all… day… long…" she said, jiggling her breasts and it occurred to me that Amy and Jess had re-arranged their fur and feathers respectively to cover themselves.

"Even if he is… 'super fertile' it still doesn't-" Nurse Joy began, but was interrupted by Jess.

"UUUGGGGG, Just watch," she said and reached under my blanket, grabbing my cock.

"JESS WHAT THE FUC-" was all I managed to say before a fit of coughing took my breath away. "KNOCK IT OFF… THIS ISN'T FUNNY… JESS!"

I was still too weak to do anything more than lightly push at her. My sister and Amy, however, were keeping her off of me with some difficulty. It looked hilarious, much more like I had three girls fighting over my dick then just one. I turned to nurse Joy to apologize and saw that she was still frozen with shock.

Jess grabbed me again and I got pissed, "JESS STOP… NOW! YOU KNOW THAT I'M _ENGAGED_!" I said wincing at my own thoughtlessness…

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" my sister exclaimed, dropping Jess' hand long enough for her to finish what she started.

I blushed so hard that I practically turned purple… This was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life… I was just basically raped in front of my sister and Nurse Joy. Jess, on the other hand, was having the time of her life. She had at least managed to contain all of my seed in her hand and held it out for Nurse Joy, "SEE!" she said opening her palm to show a large quantity of my semen. My sister held her mouth and ran to the trashcan, throwing up what little food she had eaten since she arrived. "I told you he was a beast." I looked at Nurse Joy, and to my utter amazement, she _was_, as a matter of fact, slightly impressed at the quantity.

She cleared her throat and blushed, her face turning dark scarlet, "Well… Jess, was it… Right, we could've easily gotten a sample to verify your claim _without_ your… assistance."

"Sorry babe," she said to me, wiping her hand off with a tissue. "But I've wanted to do that since the moment I met you," she said with a wink.

Amy smacked the back of her head once more, "Don't mind her… Her heat is going straight to her head," she said, scowling at Jess. Adding "Like always," with a devious smile.

Nurse Joy quickly nodded, accepting Amy's explanation, and changed the subject as hastily as possible, "You mentioned something about being engaged young man?" she said with a bit of distain.

My sister finished throwing up and looked at Jess like she was going to smack her, but my statement was on her mind as well, "Yeah bro what the fuck! Who? When? Where? NOW!"

I sighed, "Alright… alright… I wanted it to be a surprise bu-"

"Oh believe me, it was surprising," my sister said, interrupting me impatiently.

I narrowed my eyes and she closed her mouth, swallowing whatever catty remark she had cooked up, "BUT… Bluebell and I have decided to get married that day in the forest… Suicune kinda… walked in on us having sex… We were going to send out surprise invitations but I guess the Eevee is out of the bag…"

Nurse Joy started to laugh and Amy grabbed Jess' beak so she wouldn't say anything stupid… _Again_. "Well young man, I'm happy to say that this clears everything up," she looked to Amy skeptically for confirmation and Amy nodded. The hardness crept out of her face and she smiled at me warmly, "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Four years," I said with a dreamy smile on my face, "She is not only the descendant of my first Pokèmon, but I still remember that night two years ago when she stole my heart… I had been jumped by a group of Pokèmon who smashed my pokèballs, freeing all of my fighters. Bluebell was the only one who stayed by my side, she fought valiantly to protect me, and slept next to me that night and every night after that… I may have lost five warriors that day, but the friend I gained more than made up for it…"

"AWWWWWWW, That's so sweet" Nurse Joy and my sister said in unison, making all of us laugh.

"Soooooo… can I get these cuffs taken off me now?" I asked with as innocent a smile as I could muster.

"Sure thing handsome," she said with a wink, pulling a walkie-talkie out from behind her clipboard, "Officer Jenny, could you please meet me in room 212, we have a false alarm the two individuals involved in the investigation are lovers."

I was completely shocked; I knew that I was in deep shit, but I didn't think they had an officer waiting to arrest me. "That's a relief, he's too good looking to be another prison bitch."  
I laughed and so did everyone but Nurse Joy who stood there confused, "Yeah HAHA, right… HAHAHA, Me… me a prison bitch HAHAHAHA," I stopped laughing abruptly and looked serious, "if I went to prison, I would own that place in one hour flat."

Officer Jenny walked in just as I said this and said, "Prove it!" without missing a beat.

I smiled and looked at my sister, "Should I?"  
"Well she did ask, and it sounded like a challenge to me," my sister responded.

"Alright then," I said, unlocking the handcuffs with my psi. Most of my psionic energy had returned to me by this point and I stopped suppressing my power's natural aura. Whirling tendrils of psionic energy quickly filled the room, my pressure making it hard to breathe. I opened the window with my telekinesis and shot a highly compressed ball of psionic energy out of it. Once it reached a safe distance, it detonated in a massive display of irradiant power, much like a massive display of fireworks. I closed the window, sat back on my bed, re-suppressed my power, and locked my hand in the handcuffs once more. I flashed Jenny my fight license and her look of surprise faded.

"Well then you handsome son of a bitch, I guess you win." Jenny said with a wink, strutting over to unlock the handcuffs. Jess flashed her a malicious look and Jenny stuck out her tongue, sitting down next to me in a fairly provocative manner… Apparently she'd been listening in on our entire conversation and had decided to put Jess in her place.

Jess, however, decided to call Officer Jenny's bluff, giving Jenny exactly what she wanted, "Here, listen," she said as she placed Officer Jenny's head on my bare chest.

"Oh… Oh wow… It's so…" She sighed, closing her eyes. "It's so powerful." after about a minute, Nurse Joy gave a jealous grunt and reminded Officer Jenny that I was still in cuffs. "Oh right… Sorry," she said blushing as she fumbled with the keys.

I gave Jess a look of victorious vengeance as I placed my free hand on top of her fumbling ones, "Any time…" I said with a smile so warm it could melt a heart from a kilometer away.

She blushed and quickly turned her attention from my lips to her keys as Jess fumed in utter defeat. She quickly unlocked my handcuffs and was about to get up when I stopped her.

"Hey can I… Can I keep those," I asked on a whim, pointing to the handcuffs. I had no real reason to want them, I just kind of did…  
"Uuuuuuh… Let me think-no." Officer Jenny said plainly.

I snatched the handcuffs out of her hand and waved them in front of her face saying, "you want to give me the handcuffs," in my best hypnotist voice.

She laughed so hard I thought she was going to fall off the bed, "You know what stud, keep 'em," she said to my surprise.

"Really?" I said looking shocked.

She sighed, "Why not, I have plenty… And besides, you made me laugh." She turned the handcuffs over exposing an 'If Found Please Return To:' label with her address and phone number and strutted out with a wink.

Jess eyed the handcuffs and blurted out with a giggle, "OH MASTER! I never knew you were so _kinky_." prompting another dope slap from Amy.

"Yeah… I'm gonna' ignore that one," I said sitting up and placing my feet on the floor, "ooo, a bit tender still… _but_, nothing I can't manage without a bit of help… would it be alright if I went to visit Bluebell?"

"I suppose, although I doubt you would take no for an answer… Who's going with?"

"I will," Jess blurted out, "I haven't seen the others in a while…" She paused, turning to Amy with a mischievous grin on her face, "Amy, I heard from _sis_ that there is a library here, I think you should go check it out."

Amy turned to my sister and clasped her hands together, "Could we? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease? I've always wanted to go to a library," she gave her best attempt at puppy dog eyes and my sister agreed.

"Alright little miss smarty-pants I'll take you," my sister said teasingly, grabbing Amy's hand.

"Oh hey sis, before I forget; can you make sure Altaria gets fed?

"Yeah no worries, it was already on my list," she said with a wink.

"And although you've probably guessed already, I'm staying in Sinnoh for a while," she nodded and ran out of the room, practically dragging Amy behind her.

Nurse Joy and Jess helped me walk down the hallway on my tender feet, each taking an arm over their shoulder. "Thanks for all your help Nurse Joy," I said smiling.

"Well it's the least I can do to apologize for judging you," she responded with a bit of guilt.

"Don't feel so bad, I probably would've reacted the same way," I reassured her as we reached the door.

The room was crowded with all my girls… There was a single large bed and Bluebell was a bit to one side, but mostly in the middle. Holly lay across the foot of the bed, with Onyx, sleeping cutely as always, curled up on top of her. Celest had curled up on the floor on the far side of the bed and was breathing slowly. Jess sat me down on the bed and I slid in next to Bluebell, who turned in her slumber and licked my head, cuddling up closer as I slipped my arm under her, much to the surprise of Nurse Joy.

"That's the first activity we've seen out of her since she ate and drank yesterday, but even then she was barely conscious," Nurse Joy said in disbelief.

"I've slept next to her for almost two years now and she always does that… Even in her sleep… I guess that it just proves she's ok… Just… Just tired," I said with a yawn as Jess crawled in next to me, laying her head on my chest while she slipped under the covers, the fatigue was visible in her eyes as I stroked her hair. I turned to Nurse Joy, but she was already silently closing the door with an affectionate smile.

I took a deep breath in and looked at the setting sun out of the window. It's rays reflecting off the ocean's surface sending shimmering patterns dancing across the far wall of my room… I smiled and silently closed the curtains, blanketing the room in darkness as I closed my eyes and laid my head back on to the pillows. 'Everything is perfect… I… I wish I could just… stay here and hold her like this… forever…' I thought to myself contently as I allowed the sweet embrace of sleep to once more caress my mind, sending me adrift in a sea of dreams and fantasies.


	5. Chapter 5: Delivery

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 5: Delivery**

I awoke to the flicker of Bluebell's forked tongue on the underside of my chin. She had wrapped herself once protectively around my right arm and had moved her head onto my chest while we were all asleep, listening to my breath and heart beat as her tongue fluttered on my jaw. I looked around and saw that all the other girls had shifted as well, the exceptions being Amy and my sister who were, at the moment, absent. Jess' hand had grasped my crotch, and she was lightly fondling me in her fatigue as she whispered various inaudible, yet doubtlessly smutty, stupor induced lecheries… From the looks of it, while we slept, Bluebell had forced Jess' head most of the way off of my chest; the sight of which caused me to chuckle internally as I thought, '_still fighting over me… even in their sleep…_" I shook my head in mock-disapproval and turned my attention to the other girls: Onyx had clambered down from Holly's back and situated herself in-between my legs, curling into a soft and fluffy looking ball at my knees. Holly had placed her head in-between my shins just below Onyx, and was sleeping soundly on her side. Celest had gone through the trouble of repositioning herself to where she was leaning her upper body across the bed, her draconic head breathing hot air onto the hand of the arm that was surrounded by Bluebell.

I put my chin to my chest and lightly kissed Bluebell's head between her eyes, as I thanked Arceus for my good fortune… My heart nearly leapt out of my chest as her beautiful, deep, piercing azure eyes fluttered open and locked onto mine with a steadfast gaze. I shed a tear of joy and she quickly lapped it up with her nimble tongue, "_I… I thought I lost you…_" I told her psionicly so to not disturb the others as I drew her closer to me, my eyes shedding infrequent yet burning tears of jubilation and assuagement.

"_It's going to take a lot more than that to tear me from your side_…" She responded with a glimmer of passion in her eyes as she pressed her scaly lips to mine, her forked ribbon lapping at my closed lips with an amorous zeal.

I parted my lips and closed my eyes as a wave of enraptured infatuation radiated out from our interweaving tongues. I carefully slid my arm out from under Jess, who merely rolled away with a lewd, giggly mumble as I wrapped myself around my serpentine fiancé, pulling her onto my bare chest and stomach. She positioned her long blue fangs on either side of my neck and lay her head on my chest, her warm breath caressing the underside of my chin. "Arceus I love you… I've seen you grow from mere decimeters long into the powerful, and beautiful, serpantess that I see before me. I've seen you grow and change, loving you more and more after each and every passing day…" I said as I stroked the smooth scales on her back.

This time it was Bluebell who shed a tear, "I know you can't understand me," she said in dreamy ignorance, "but forgive me, because what I have to say can't be conveyed with my mind… You said you've seen me grow… But… you forget, I was watching you too… In the four years that I've known you, that I've been alive; I've seen you grow from a foolhardy, stubborn, horny, rude, and ignorant teenager into one hell of a strong and handsome man… I've seen you at your best and your worst… Don't get me wrong; you're still foolhardy, stubborn, and defiantly horny but… you've become quite the gentleman… The river of time has ground down the rough edges of your soul to almost nothing… I… I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else…"

"Me either… There's nobody in this world-no in all of creation, who can surpass your beauty in my eye… Nobody who could ever garner more of my favor than that which you have already conquered… And certainly nobody I would rather grow old with then the picture of grace and perfection which I see before me… I meant what I said Bluebell… Every word… I will** never** stop loving you…" I said, causing her heart to tremble and her eyes to weep with joy. I softly wiped away her warm tears, "yes lover… I can understand you…" I paused and sighed, shedding a tear of my own as I remembered how near I was to loosing her… "Your soul is a beautiful thing Bluebell… I beg you, beseech you, implore you to continue gracing this world with its presence, even though it isn't worthy of such splendor." She licked my chin and I lowered my head, our tongues mingling reassuringly in response to my plea. I cradled the base of her head in one hand as I stroked her strong back with the other, caressing her smooth shimmering scales gently as we lost ourselves in each other's passion. She moaned sweetly and ground herself into my crotch, the juices from her aroused reptilian slit quickly soaking through the sea-foam green hospital slacks that I was wearing; thoroughly coating my shaft in her musk. She continued to grind herself against me, hissing softly in pleasure as we moaned and groaned into our kiss.

She felt my heart beating faster under her jaw and couldn't take it anymore; braking from our kiss as she raised her head to looked around and make sure that everyone was still soundly asleep. Celest had shifted some, but other than that everyone was still breathing slowly and steadily in a profoundly deep sleep. She turned her great and beautiful head towards me once more, her dazzling sapphire eyes and soul full of such a profound, hungry love that I couldn't help but smile and unravel the very fiber of my being in order to mingle my soul with hers. She slipped her tail under the waistband of my pants, pulling them down at a torturously slow pace with a provocative gleam in her eyes, stopping at about my mid thigh so to not disturb Onyx. Her tail's warm scales suddenly wrapped my length in their smooth embrace as she began to lightly rub up and down my shaft. She giggled with joy, relief, and pleasure as I moaned in response to her new technique. She tightened her tail's grasp on my cock and began to stroke faster as I bit back my cries of ecstasy. She was starting to develop a nice rhythm and my hands flew back and grabbed the metal headboard of the hospital bed, grasping the aluminum pipe tightly as I grew nearer to my climax. She tightened her tail once more and stroked downwards powerfully, her tight grip making my seed shoot out violently. I a loud moan escaped my lips but Bluebell smothered it with a kiss before I woke anyone.

"Naughty naughty lover. You almost spoiled our fun, it would be much harder to concentrate on making love to you if I had five other lascivious females chomping at the bit to have you next…" She said quietly with a mocking smile and a sigh. "Oh dear, it looks like you've broken the bed too," she said looking at my hands. In my passion my climactic grip had crushed the flimsy aluminum pipes that I had been holding onto. "I guess I'll just have to punish you… Later… But now… Now I want your seed, and more importantly you, inside of me," she said with a devious loving smile.

"Oh baby, I'll behave I promise," I said, returning her erotic smile as I felt my thick love laden blood rush to my cock once more. She felt my hardening shaft and rubbed her face lovingly against mine as I kissed her magnificent scales. She raised her head once more and lifted her tail with a giggle, exhaling steamily as she lowered herself onto my lance; her sopping wet serpentine sheath avariciously sucking me in all the way to the hilt. I sighed in pleasure and threw head back and my arms around Bluebell's powerful body; my tongue guiding my own pleasure laden breaths as Bluebell began rocking, sliding, and tightening me into an oblivion of intoxicating pleasure. Her natural born skill and instincts became blatantly obvious as she quickly recalled, targeted, and struck her and my pleasure centers; whilst she fought to stifle back her wails of ecstasy. The drenched corrugated walls of her pussy caressing my cock with all her expertise and love, shattering my inhibition and reasoning as I focused all my attention and infatuation upon the benevolent pleasure she was bestowing me with. Making love to Bluebell felt like the universe was aligning, like everything was falling into place as my shaft moved inwards and outwards of her intoxicating slit. I felt our hearts begin to synchronize and beat as one… I felt the fires of our unconquerable souls combining, blazing higher and higher as our rapture transcended the boundaries of sentient, even celestial contemplation… The world seemed to stop, nothing else mattered but the intimacy we shared and the love we made… I couldn't hold my self back any longer and I submitted myself, soul and all, to my reptilian lover.

"This is where they are no-something's wrong. Her heart rate is spiking!" I absentmindedly heard Nurse Joy say from outside the room. She threw open the door and I saw my sister and Amy behind her out of the corner of my eye, their faces all deep scarlet, their bodies frozen in place.

Bluebell and I roared in ecstasy as we reached our climax, "YES LOVER YES, FILL MY WOMB WITH YOUR SEED!" Bluebell shouted upon feeling my warm seed filling her hungry pussy. She wailed once more in a blessed euphoria, falling on top of me limply… I cried out in pain as one of her fangs stabbed into my shoulder, the sight of my blood snapping Nurse Joy out of her daze and into action as she quickly began cleaning, suturing, and bandaging my wound. Needless to say, at this point everybody was awake and Nurse Joy was busy scolding me about not warning them before they had entered. And then about crushing the headboard when she noticed it (although from the sound of things, this wasn't the first broken headboard she'd seen).

"NO FAIR MASTER," Jess said grabbing everyone's attention as I was promising to pay for the headboard. "You could've woken me up… I could've he-"

"Jess, NO!" Bluebell and I said, cutting her off. Luckily Nurse Joy took this the way we had wanted her to, not questioning further.

Amy walked up and smacked the back of Jess' head once more, shooting her the telepathic message, "_ixnay on the aremhay upidstay_…" Which made me smack my forehead and cringe… She was still psionicly linked to my sister… Who knew how to speak pig Latin… Amy realized her own folly to late as I felt an army of questions marching into her mind from my sister. Somehow, by some stroke of luck or Arceus (probably both), Nurse Joy either ignored or didn't notice any of this.

I noticed Jess staring at my junk and pulled up my pants. Just in time for my sister to walk over… From the look on her face I'd say that she had finished her mental debate with Amy, had the full story, and either wanted to talk about this elsewhere or didn't really give too many fucks. "I didn't know you had it in you bro," she said to my un-ending relief.

I laughed and told her "You are awesome" telepathically. She gave me a wink and I grasped it's meaning: 'Zero fucks given bro'.

Bluebell snorted and said, "Please sis, if you hadn't shown up we'd have made love at least five more times." She slipped her tongue into my mouth and slid her bladed tail into my pants once more, not far enough to expose anything, yet just enough to send a message.

"Make Love?" Jess said with a scoff, "That's such a stupid phra-"

"You're wrong." I said cutting her off, "Making love is so much more than just sex… When I make love to Bluebell, everything fades away… There is no me, no her, there is only us and the love we share… Making love is the combination of two lovers, two heartbeats, two souls which strengthens the bond between the individuals and creates a deeper and truer love than can be expressed in _mere_ words." I finished, allowing a bit of fire and vitriol to entwine with my speech. Everyone had fallen silent and I found that even my sister and Nurse Joy were staring at me with a dreamy, melted look in their eyes. I could tell that my words had caressed their hearts in the way that I had intended. But Jess… Jess seemed to shrink in stature with every word…

Nurse Joy finished what she had been doing, I had been too preoccupied with kissing my fiancé to notice exactly what, but she finished and practically ripped Bluebell from my arms to examine her. Some careful prodding, listening, testing, and writing later and Bluebell was given a clean bill of health; much to the relief of everyone in the room.

I jumped out of the bed, my feet mostly healed, and asked, "Nurse Joy, is Bluebell allowed to leave, or does she need to stay here still?"

"Why do you ask," she asked curiously.

I rotated my shoulder, working the stitching and admiring Nurse Joy's work, "Oh, I just need to replenish my supplies… Bastard Suicune ate my berries and f-ed up my bag… This city has a Pokèmart right? I was a bit too frantic to notice on my way in, and it's been years since I was last here."

"Yes, we have a Pokèmart, just head straight out of the Pokèmon Center and you can't miss it. Plus you're in luck on the berries and the bag, a farmer's market _and_ a bazaar is in town today… But I recommend that Bluebell stays put, she may be healthy but she still needs her rest." Nurse Joy said judiciously.

"Alright…" I said beginning to stretch the rest of my stiff joints, "Get some rest dear, I'll be back. I'm gonna go change real quick… Oh, who's coming with," Jess opened her beak but before she could say anything I added, "To the market, not to get changed," making everyone, including Jess, laugh; and exclusively Jess blush.

"Gees, I was just going to say that I had to use the bathroom," she said getting up. "Not _all_ of my needs involve you ya know." I couldn't help but stare at her ass and bite my lower lip as she strutted out of the room seductively. This time it was my head that Amy smacked and I turned around blushing and rubbing my head with a goofy smile.

"Hey sis, can you toss me change of clothes? What's left of my pack is right by you," I asked while still stretching.

"Uuh, yeah sure," she said throwing me a set of clothing. "You sure that you're good to be walking on your own bro?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine… My feet are a bit sore so I'm'a have to take things slowly, and I'm a bit backed up from four days of doing nothing, so I might be a while in the bathroom."

"TMI bro," my sister responded shaking her head.

I chuckled and continued, "Get some sleep wont you girls? Sis that goes for you too sis… You can sleep in the bed if you want, I'm sure Bluebell would appreciate the company. I'm just going to grab my wallet and sandals when I get back from the bathroom so I can head straight to the market… and Jess'll probably come with me… Knowing her she's probably waiting in the lobby for me."

Bluebell spoke up, just as my sister was sinking into a chair, "Umm, sis… Would you please sleep next to me?".

"Hmm? Why Bluebell?" she asked inquisitively.

"Well," Bluebell said with a blush, "It would make me feel better having you sleep by me while your brother is out… and we're going to be sisters anyways right? So…"

"Awww, Bluebell… You are just soooooooo cute." My sister said smooshing her cheeks, "Of course I'll sleep next to you… Just so long as my brother didn't make a mess…"

Bluebell was about to respond but I interjected as I walked out of the door, "Oh, I did… But Bluebell cleaned every last drop," laughing manically as I walked away causing Bluebell to blush and my sister to start fake dry-heaving.

I had to walk slowly, the soles of my feet still raw from running atop my piercing bridge of ice. A bit of pain was nothing if it meant saving Bluebell though… The bathroom wasn't too far at the very least, and I push open the door hobbling in. After one look in the mirror I regretted not bringing my shaving supplies, my face covered in a scraggy, unsightly beard. I frowned and sighed, not much I could do about it now. My stomach grumbled and I quickly made my way to the stalls, knocking on each one as all the doors seemed to be closed.

"Occupado pal," shot out of the first stall in an oddly familiar sounding voice, but the others were all empty so I chose one at random, locked it, took off my hospital pants (because I was just going to change anyways), and prayed to Arceus that I didn't shit out my skeleton.

A minute or two later and I was finished, but as I stood up and flushed, the seal my ass was making with the toilet seat broke, releasing the stank that it was holding back. I grabbed my nose, waved my hand and apologized out loud, "Oh Arceus, I am so sorry if anyone has to smell that," laughing softly as I did so. I pulled on my underwear and exited the stall only to come face to face with Jess.

"Hello master, wanna have some fu-SWEET MOTHER ARCEUS THAT'S WRETCHED!" She cried grabbing her beak and gagging, making me laugh till I fell over holding my sides. I used my psi to clear the air, still laughing my ass off on the floor as she struggled to hold down her lunch.

When the air was decontaminated once more, and when I finally stopped laughing, Jess spoke up. "Sweet Arceus master, what the hell did you eat?"

"Four days laying in a hospital bed will do that to a man," I responded with a laught as I washed my hands.

"Well then I'm glad I'm not a man," she said plainly.

"Yeah, you and me both," I said with a wink, biting my bottom lip as I noticed her nude form. I couldn't help but say "damn" under my breath as she swung her gorgeous body my way. I sill loved Bluebell, no amount of beauty could change that, but I still had to admit that Jess had a better body.

I finished washing my hands and turned to face her. She locked one leg around my thigh, placed one hand on my shoulder, and the other hand on the underside of the bulge in my underwear; stroking me softly. I looked around, remembering that we were still in a restroom, "Are you sure about this Jess? I mean someone could just wal-"

"Already taken care of, I was the one in the first stall and when I heard you lock the door I put up an 'out of order' sign and locked us in… We're all alone," she reassured be before nibbling on my neck and slipping off my underwear, giggling as my cock poked her leg. She grasped my shaft and squeezed making me close my eyes and lean back my head in pleasure, reaching my hands around to clasp her ass and pull her onto me.

Jess had other plans… She pushed away, turned around, bent over, and used one of her hands to spread her lower lips wide, looking over her shoulder and beckoning me with a finger. I cracked my neck and smiled, rubbing my hands together as I took a step forward. I smacked my hands onto her hips and she giggled, biting her tongue. I tortured her with my tip, rubbing it lightly around the edges of her spread eagle pussy, making her weakly whimper for more as her gorgeous blue and yellow eyes swelled with longing; her juice already dripping onto the ground. I pushed forward and slowly inserted my tip into her tight, wet slit, rocking from side to side for a moment to tease her before ever so slowly pushing my full length inside of her, making her giggle and moan with ecstasy. She grabbed the counter with her free hand and humped back on my girth hungrily. I smacked her ass and she cried out in pleasure, prompting me to start to pull back at a tortuously slow pace. She huffed and whimpered for me to go faster but I decided to punish her and finish my slow withdraw from her sheath. I reached the base of my head and plunged myself in once more, faster this time and with a slow rock in my hips that drove her crazy. I reached full penetration once more, increasing my speed and rock again as I pulled out, making her squeal with delight. I smirked and smacked her ass once more, speeding up to a normal pace: hilting every two or three seconds. Jess was forced to grab onto the counter with both hands as she allowed herself to be ravished by pleasure. Her head bobbed lazily with every thrust I made as I picked up the pace once more, an enraptured smile on her flushed face. I rocked my hips the opposite direction suddenly, taking her by surprise and heightening her pleasure by an unfathomable amount as she screamed in jubilation. I smacked her ass and decided to finish her, I pulled out to the tip once more and made a mighty downward thrust as I rocked my hips from side to side, grinding the back of my tip on her ridged walls the entire way. She shrieked and cackled with pleasure as she reached orgasm, tightening herself around my length. I pulled out carefully, seeing my opportunity, and with one great thrust penetrated her über-tight pussy, which assaulted my lance from all sides with pure ecstatic nirvana. I reached my full length and she screamed in orgasm once more, her flowing juices shot past my cock and blasted my crotch, massaging my length the entire way as I grunted and unleashed my cum into her vice-tight cunt, pulling out with a very loud pop as she panted and struggled to stand.

I stood strong, my head thrown back as if in victory. I looked down with a smile and saw that I was standing in a puddle of Jess' orgasm, making me smile broader. "This your first time cumming twice in a row wasn't it?" I asked with a smirk as I used my psi to clean the floor.

She was still panting too hard and struggling to stand so all she could manage was a nod and a weak "mmhmmm," making me laugh softly as I began to wipe myself clean with a towel that Jess had been smart enough to bring… But I stopped as Jess finally managed to regain her footing.

With an evil smile I swept up from behind her with the towel; rubbing her crotch, grasping her breast, and nibbling her neck. "Oh my, you've made quite the mess of yourself haven't you Jess," I whispered in her ear as she moaned, leaning her head back, "We can't let Nurse Joy or my sister see you like this now can we? Looks like I'm just going to have to clean you up." The towel quickly became saturated with her juices, making it easier to pleasure her with as I moved it up and down her tight, sensitive slit. I massaged her breast and lightly pinched her nipple, putting my neck over her shoulder. I focused the wet towel, circling and rubbing her clit slowly and sensuously as she bit down on my exposed neck in response, making my eyes roll back into my head and my hand squeeze her tit. She bit and sucked on my neck as I rubbed her inhibition to pieces with the towel. She cried out and splashed her orgasm on the floor as I pinched her clit, sending a wave of pleasure and fatigue throughout her system, causing her to collapse in my arms. I placed her on the counter and rung out the towel with my psi before meticulously cleaning both of us and the floor and throwing on my clothes. She woke up slowly as I stroked her hair, listening to her heart… She was **right**… there was just something magical about hearing another beings heart beating…

"That… Was… Sweet Arceus, there aren't any words to describe it!" She said as she straightened her feathers, hiding herself once more as I sat down on the counter. As I examined the hickey she gave me with a mixture of pride and contempt. Luckily the collar on my shirt just managed to cover it up and I hopped on the counter, swinging my feat as I waited for her to finish straightening herself. She sat down on top of me, straddling my lap as she said, "So where to now? We could always find Nurse Joy and have ourselves a good old-fashioned three-way."

"Calm down Jess," I said with a chuckle as I rubbed her ass, "remember, Nurse Joy can't know about our little harem."

She pouted, retorting, "You're no fun… It was clear that Nurse Joy wanted you, so why can't you just tell her?"

"For her to accept this we would need two things: One, a miracle… but with my luck I'd say that we have that one taken care of… Two, Bluebell-"

"What? Why do we need Bluebell?" she said cutting me off.

"Bluebell is my Fiancé, if Nurse Joy would ever accept the fact of my harem, then Bluebell would have to explain that she endorses it or else everything would fall apart…" I sighed and Jess nodded with understanding. "Alright," I said with a quick peck on Jess' beak, "Les grab my sandals and my wallet and hit the market before it closes. We need more berries, potions, food, a new bag…" I said hopping up.

Jess unlocked the door and snatched her 'out of order' sign… I cringed internally when I saw it. It looked like a five year old had scribbled 'out of order' on the back of a restaurant placemat. Nobody would've bought it had they seen it, nobody lucid and or sane anyways. I forced a smile and she obliviously tossed it into the nearest trashcan for good measure.

We headed back to the room and were just about to enter the door when I heard moaning from inside. We both stopped dead, turning to face each other with a mutual look of bewildered curiosity. I slowly opened the door and saw my sister grinding herself into Amy, Jess grabbed my mouth before I could say anything and I thanked Arceus that they, unlike me, had the decency (and or sense of shame) to fuck under the blanket. Jess waved her hand as Amy noticed us and blushed heavily, grabbing my sister's shoulders to keep her from looking over. I smiled and shook my head reassuringly, although there was NO way that Jess or I were ever going to let her live this one down. I silently snagged my wallet and sandals with my telekinesis and carefully shut the door. Jess was about to knock to fuck with them but I pulled her away from the door.

When we finally made our way outside it was just getting dark, but from what Nurse Joy said, many of the stalls would be open all night. Jess wove her fingers into mine and grabbed my elbow with her other hand. "Sooooooo," she said, not able to help herself any further, "Has your sister _always_ been a lesbian?"

I sighed, "No… Bi-sexual, and yes always… Sixteen years old and has more pussy under her belt than I do," I smiled and added with a snort of laughter, "well, than I _did_ anyways."

I squeezed her hand and she giggled, "Well, where to first?"

I checked the list that I had written on the back of my hand, "Let's see here…. Ah, berries: we need Sitrus, Aspear, Rawst, and Leppa Berries… Shouldn't be too hard to- Ah, there," I said pointing to a farmer who was selling practically everything, pulling Jess over until he pulled an Enigma Berry out and showed it to a customer making us change course rapidly. It took about four times as long to gather the berries we needed from stalls that didn't sell Enigma Berries, but I didn't want to take any chances after so nearly loosing my life.

"UUUUUUUUGGGG, That took forever…" Jess groaned, rolling her shoulders. "What's next?"

"Hmmm, Hiking boots and running shoes." I said, walking towards the apparel shops. I tried on a few pairs of boots and eventually settled on a sturdy pair of waterproof boots which were still flexible enough to run in, even using extreme speed. The face of the merchant was freakin' priceless when I bolted, he thought I wasn't coming back for sure and was shocked that a human was able to use Pokèmon-like abilities. I returned and paid the bewildered man, thanking him for his excellent craftsmanship, citing the fact that most boots would've violently self-destructed upon such abuse.

I turned and saw that Jess was eyeing a piece of jewelry a couple stalls over. I walked up from the side and asked the merchant how much, adding in two identical rings. It was pricey but well worth it for the joy I saw on Jess' face as she put on the necklace. The silver and sapphire work of art elegantly contrasted with Jess' red and yellow feathers and brought out the blue in her eyes. I pocketed my rings after examining their simple golden frames, solid gold for sure: I could tell by the weight… With an expertly inlayed zigzagging line of five or six small diamonds. They were simple, yes, but dazzling nonetheless.

"Alright Jess, all we need now is a new bag and then we can hit the Pokèmart," I said picking up our box of berries.

"Hmmm… What about this one," she said holding up a sturdy looking small bag.

I walked over to examine it and shook my head, "No, too small… It would never fit everything, hell it would barely fit all of our berries. Again it took about half an hour to find a bag that was not only just the right size, but sturdy enough to bear the abuse of being owned by me _and_ supportive enough not to injure me in the process. In the end I decided on a sturdy mid-sized brown and black leather hiker's pack that had slightly more space than my original pack and distributed the weight nicely; not putting too much strain on my back or shoulders, even with a full load, while still having plenty of pockets and open space for storing and sorting everything I would need to bring with me.

"Thanks," I said paying the merchant. "Alright Jess, lets head to the Pokèmart and pick up some food and…" I paused looking around as we began to walk, "And… a new shipment of luxury balls."

"What's with the secrecy," she asked.

"They are super rare… And a hot item, I have to special order them, but the clerks can't promise that they will stay in stock if I don't get there fast enough. Plenty of trainers are willing to spend their life savings to get just one or two, turning your average neighborhood Pokèmart into an impromptu auction house… So please keep quiet," I said cautiously.

She nodded and we unconsciously picked up our pace towards the Pokèmart. We rounded the side and the front of the building came into view, the fact that there wasn't an angry mob of people fighting each other to enter the store was a very good sign. I sighed in relief as I entered the building, there were only two people inside: one, a man in a the green uniform of a delivery man, was loitering by the counter, probably on break. The other was a young trainer and was busy browsing trail food, having trouble deciding which kind to purchase. And neither of them looked ecstatic enough to have bought any luxury balls.

I decided not to take any chances and went over to the clerk immediately, sliding my cash and order note his way. I noticed a strange gleam in the eye of the delivery man as he eyed my order… 'Maybe he was the one who delivered it…' I thought as he looked away with a smile.

The clerk grinned and pulled a small crate out from under the counter, about the size of a shoe box, making the delivery man look over his shoulder with a vested interest; it was clear that he had delivered the crate and was chomping at the bit to see what was inside. I ignored him, smiling as the clerk handed me a screwdriver. I pried open the lid, slowly so to not damage the lid, and smiled in satisfaction; inside were about fifty luxury balls all carefully packed in a nest of brown fibers. The delivery man did a double take so violently that his cap fell off, he had been carrying about 50,000 Pokèdollars worth of one of the rarest and most sought after Pokèball varieties ever. This many, in pristine condition, would easily fetch nearly ten times their retail value at a private auction, and nearly one-hundred times as much on the black market (which is constantly plagued by cheep imitations, making the genuine article even more sought after).

He shook his head and picked up his hat, grabbing my arm lightly as I was about to put the lid back on, "Kid.. Uh, Sir…" he said, a semi-frantic look entering his eyes. "Please, Please, could I just… Take ten of those off your hands, I I I… I'll give you-"

"No," I said flatly, cutting him off. Suicune had smashed about seventy-five empty luxury balls to spite me. I would never buy so many at once otherwise, they aren't cheep and I had to pay extra for rush delivery.

"Come on man, just hear me out at least… This job doesn't pay to well anymore and I could really use the cash that those ten would bring… I, uhhh… Ah ha! I can give you this, I was supposed to deliver it a year ago, but the guy never showed…" he said pulling out an ancient looking key with a slightly faded looking plaque reading, 'Harbor Inn Membership Card' in elegant lettering burned into the wood.

"Uhhhhhh, what is this and why would I give ten… youknowwhats for it?" I asked with the raise of an eyebrow.

"It's a membership card and key that can get you in to the Harbor Inn here in Canalave," he said smugly. "It's super exclusive and has an_ amazing_ view of the ocean."

I looked to the clerk for conformation and he nodded, "I also heard that the bed softer than an Altaria's feathers, and the sound of the ocean will rock you into a sleep so deep that it's out of this world."

"You don't say… Alright, Jess what do you think?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Hmmm… Well, we _were_ looking for somewhere to stay, Bluebell gets out of the hospital today so we can't stay there again…"

"Yeah, you're right… Plus it would be rude to impose upon Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny, soooo… Wait, how big is the bed?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm pretty sure it's a king sized bed, plenty of room for you and your Pokèmon." He said, practically sealing the deal.

"Alright, I'm practically sold.. Just need to know one last thing. Where are you going to sell them… I need to know." I asked coldly.

He blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Honestly… I wasn't thinking that far ahead…"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," I said with a sigh and a shake of my head. I scribbled a phone number down on a piece of paper and pulled ten luxury balls out of the crate, making sure the other customer wasn't looking. "Call this number and tell them you found a set of ten pristine luxury balls. They run a small auction house; can't remember where but I'm sure they'll tell you. If you play your cards right you could easily make ten times retail value… Private collectors go nuts over these things."

"Uhhh, yeah ok… Just one final question," he said handing me the key, "Where in the name of Arceus did you order these from?"

"That I cannot tell you. All you need to know is that they only sell them to me because they know I won't try and hawk them at a higher price. So you can NEVER tell anyone where you got them… EVER. Understand me? Else I will have to beg forgiveness to my supplier and pray to Arceus that he/she will still sell to me." I said with a glare.

"Yeah man fine, I won't tell no one," he said shaking my hand.

"Bye," I called throwing up a hand as I walked out of the store. "Well Jess, lets go get the others and get settled at the inn. After that, I think I'm'a take Bluebell and thank Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny…" I stopped, having forgotten an important detail. "Ah crap, I forgot the food… You go on ahead, I'll catch up…" I said turning around. I thought for a moment and added, with a smirk, "And don't start teasing my sister or Amy till I get back," making Jess laugh as she continued towards the Pokèmon Center.

I opened the doors of the Pokèmart once more and the delivery man was gone, along with the other customer. The clerk was either asleep or deep in thought, but I didn't much care which one. I grabbed a basket and started grabbing my usual things: A bag or two of trail mix, dried fruit, beef-jerky, plenty of Pokèsnacks, a bar of hiker's soap, water distillation tabs, ramen noodles, dried soup, and a bit of candy (because I'm weak). I stopped on my way to the counter when I noticed a box of extra-strength condoms… After a fierce mental debate, which ended in a tie (as most of them do), I shrugged and added it to the basket, 'why the fuck not?'

The clerk was asleep and I softly woke him up so not to scare him into pulling his forty-five out from under the counter. I paid the man… _Again_… and headed back to the Pokèmon Center. I grumbled as I looked at my wallet, today had nearly cleaned me out… Definitely worth it, definitely necessary, but still… I spent nearly a half-a-million Pokèdollars today which was at least five weeks worth of traveling, battling, and cracking skulls.

I made my way to Bluebell's room and slowly opened the door. To my delight, Amy and my sister were standing with their backs to the door, fending off Jess' questions. I swept up from behind and put my arms around each of their necks, leaning over so my head was at the same level as theirs. "So, did you girls have fun while I was gone?" I asked in an ironically sensuous voice, playfully nibbling on Amy's ear.

"Wha… What's that supposed to mean!?" My sister said franticly as Amy moaned softly.

"Oh not much… It's just that I couldn't help but notice that you and Amy were playing rather roughly when I came back to the room to snag a couple things," I replied with a chuckle.

"Oh…" was all my sister could manage as she turned a brighter red than Jess' feathers, making me and Jess laugh hysterically.

"Don't worry sis, I perfectly understand wanting to bang a beautiful woman like Amy, I just didn't expect you to be so forward about it."

She let out a growl of rage and stamped her foot, "Well, at least I had the sense of decency to bang under a _blanket_!"

"Ah, but it wasn't decency… It was a sense of shame," I retorted, sharing my honest opinion (however flawed it may be).

"NO, IT WAS DE-"

"You felt the need to hide your act of passion from the world, if that isn't shame then I don't know what is."

"Are you trying to say that you_ want_ to see me fuck someone?!"  
"No, not at all… You are my sister and that would _not_ be an enjoyable experience."

"WELL THEN, where is your sense of shame bro?"

"Making love to a beautiful woman is _not_ a shameful act, especially when said woman is my fiancé. I can't, as a matter of fact, think of anything more holy than the willful combining of souls, the merging of desires, the creation of new life and new love… I have no need to cover a such a spiritual act, no need to hide the beacon of my love from the world… No need… For shame…" I said with closed eyes and an open heart.

"Wow bro, when did you become such a romantic?" my sister asked, shocked by my conviction and passion.

"Hmmm, lets see here… I guess being millimeters, and milliseconds, away from death twice in a twenty-four hour time span will do that to a man," I said as nonchalantly as possible. "Plus," I added as my sister and I both noticed Amy's hand gripping my crotch, "It drives beautiful women insane."

Just at that moment, Nurse Joy walked through the door, I saw her reflection in the windowpane, she was staring directly at my ass, biting her lower lip on one side. I straightened myself and she shook her head, locking eyes with me in the windowpane. I winked and she turned scarlet, hiding her face behind her ever-present clipboard.

I turned and faced her, "Oh, Nurse Joy," I said effortlessly feigning surprise. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your company," I asked with a warm smile.

"I was just checking to make sure that you found somewhere to spend the night," she said from behind her thin shield.

"Yeah," I said looking over my shoulder at Jess, "and you're not gonna believe where." I tossed her the membership card and her jaw dropped.

"Th… this… wh… where on… ho-where did you… how… who… wh-" she stammered in disbelief. She took a deep breath and continued, "How in the name of Arceus did you manage to procure a membership card to the Harbor Inn?"

"I traded a delivery man for it, he said that he had been charged to deliver it a year ago but the client never showed." I said plainly.

"And what on earth did you give _him_?!" she asked astutely.

"Ten mint condition luxury balls," I said with a beaming smile, making Nurse Joy seemingly choke on air.

"Where the hell did you get those?" she asked in disbelief.

I decided to just completely break her mind, pulling the crate out from my new bag. "From here," I said, opening the lid and revealing forty more gleaming black luxury balls.

She dropped her clipboard, and her jaw. She gingerly picked one of the shrunken black pearls from its nest and turned it over slowly, "I'm not even going to ask where you got them, but where do you plan on selling them?"

"Selling them? No no no, I _use_ them," I said making my sister laugh and Nurse Joy almost drop both the membership card and the luxury ball.

She quickly handed both of them back to me and stammered, "use.. you use… USE?!"

"Exclusively," I said with an overly dopy smile, "In my opinion, they are the only pokèball ever to be worthy of holding a Pokèmon."

She paused and thought for a moment, "No wonder you're able to acquire so many of them, most people just sell them to private collectors who don't even transfer Pokèmon into them… They just sit on a trophy shelf unused and forgotten."

"Exactly, my supplier feels the same way, he/she detests the fact that people just waste a perfectly good, no, supremely good pokèball, and is willing to ship me up to one-hundred at a time straight off the production line." I said, tossing her the one she had so gingerly held moments earlier, "Keep it, as a thank you for putting up with me, my insanity, my Pokèmon, and my crazy sex drive."

"I… I don't know what to say," she said cradling the pokèball in her hands.

"Just promise me that you, A: won't sell it; and B: will actually use it." I said with a chuckle.

"Of course, I'll transfer Chansey over to it as soon as I can," she said picking up her clipboard.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate it," I said. "Alright, we should get settled at the inn." I didn't bother to wake the sleeping girls, calling them back to their pokèballs with the tap of a few buttons on my watch. Bluebell, on the other hand, I grabbed in my arms and made for the door, with Jess and Amy in toe. "Oh by the way sis, you're more than welcome to stay with us. I'd hate to send you home without so much as a good night's sleep."

"Ya know what bro," she said stretching, "I think I'll take you up on that offer, it's been too long since I've slept in an actual bed." I turned and continued to walk, reaching the door before my sister stopped me, "you have no idea where you're going do you?"

"No… not a clue," I responded with a smile and a bit of blush.

"It's right behind the Pokèmon Center," Nurse Joy interjected. "Before either of you leave Canalave, you'll come and visit right?"

"Of course," I said warmly.

"No worries," my sister said reassuringly.

And with that, we all made our way out of and around the Pokèmon Center towards the Harbor Inn.


	6. Chapter 6: Gifts

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 6: Gifts**

We approached the inn and the sign came into view, I stepped forward to read it, but all I could make out was 'The Harbor Inn' in elegant lettering, similar to that on the membership card, across the top of the sign; the rest of the text being too faded to read. "Looks like nobody's used it in a while," I said turning to the girls. I waited for a moment, deciding weather or not this was a good idea after all… I turned back to the inn taking another look at the building itself, while the sign was faded, the rest of the building looked to be in pristine condition… which was odd, '_why let the sign decay yet keep the rest of the building in such good condition_,' I thought to myself as I scratched my jaw.

Jess grabbed her shoulders and shivered, "This place gives me the creeps for some reason… But I can't put my finger on why… I mean, it looks nice enough…" Jess said, voicing aloud what we had all been thinking. For some reason this place just felt foreboding. Which went contrary to everything we had heard about the inn so far, making the feeling even stranger.

I sighed and nodded my head, "Yeah I feel it too… but there's not much we can do now," I said inserting my key, which I half expected wouldn't work, into the doorknob. I took a deep breath and turned the key, hearing the click of the lock as the key rotated the tumblers. '_At least the key works_…' I thought to myself as I turned the handle. I opened the door and was greeted by a sharply dressed brown haired man wearing sunglasses. I was startled, but not overly surprised, I merely assumed that this was another member who was using the inn at the time. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize that the inn was being used currently," I said as I began to shut the door.

"No, no you're fine. See, I work here, keep the inn nice and neat just incase a member decides to use it. Sadly we haven't had a visitor in quite some time after… You know what never mind, how can I help you settle in?" He said in a slightly frantic tone, clearly trying to hide something.

I narrowed my eyes slightly and looked around; as expected the room looked like one would imagine a very prestigious inn to appear, a large king sized bed sat to my right, butting up against the wall. It's headboard was parallel to my line of sight so I couldn't get a good look at it, however, the posts I could see were made of some sort of elegantly carved dark wood, almost black in fact, with a varnish that made it shine lightly. Looking past the bed to the far right corner of the room, there was a small kitchen, complete with a fridge, a sink, and a stove with a cabinet doubtlessly filled with pots and pans. Moving my eyes to the left, the man astutely moved out of my line of sight to allow me to see the breathtaking view of the ocean through the window in the center of the back wall, sunlight glinting off of the waves and silhouetting islands and ships in the distance gloriously. Continuing my sweep of the room, in the far left corner there was a small bookcase with several archaic and slightly faded volumes, next to a large television sitting atop a small cabinet, most likely filled with old movies. In front of the television there was a mid sized dining table, which looked like it could expand in order to accommodate more guests, with a single chair on it's left side; obviously he hadn't been expecting guests. He saw me eyeing the table and mumbled something about needing more chairs while pushing his sunglasses further up his nose. Ignoring him, I finished my sweep of the room and there was a rather old and wild looking fichus in the corner immediately to my left.

I turned back to our host and said, "So," making him jump slightly, his nervousness evident. "Besides the chairs, everything looks fine, I just have one question."

At first, he was relived… But once I mentioned that I had a question, I saw a bead of sweat run down the side of his face. "What is it that you want to know?" he asked, barely hiding his trepidation, "I will answer it the best that I can and then retrieve the extra chairs… How many will you be needing?" he continued, clearly attempting to change the subject.

Anticipating this tactic I had already calculated the number of chairs, "I'm going to need five more. Now for my question." He was still smiling, but the rest of his face looked defeated. "When was the last time somebody spent the night here?"

He sighed, "The last time somebody has slept in that bed, other than me, was fifty years ago… However, we have had many guests in that timeframe… Just none of them slept…" he said reluctantly.

"And why would that be?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because they were nothing but superstitious fools," he said letting a bit of vitriol enter his voice. He shrank back as if he did something wrong, but straightened as he saw the look of indifferent approval on his face and continued, "Fifty years ago, a man who was staying in this room… Who just so happened to be using that very membership card, disappeared from this inn in the middle of the night. All of his things were still here when somebody finally came to check on him. It just looked like he had vanished right out of the bed, not even disturbing the covers… We naturally launched a full investigation, but he was never found… Don't worry though, I have been staying here for the better part of twenty-five years and not once have I disappeared."

I nodded and uncrossed my arms, "Well then, it seems that we have nothing to worry about, I'll be more than happy to stay here whenever I am in town."

The expression on his face lightened and he practically skipped out to fetch the other chairs. I turned towards my girls and sister and motioned for them to come in, allowing Bluebell to curl around me and smacking Jess on the ass as she walked in. No sooner than when we were all in the room did I hear a mutual grumble emanate from all of our stomachs. My sister started to dig through her pack, but I stopped her and walked over to the fridge. "Weather this fridge has food or not, you are all getting a home-cooked meal tonight," making Bluebell's, Onyx's, Holly's, and my sister's faces light up with joy. I opened the fridge and did a double-take, Inside was filled with pristine looking fruits and vegetables, plus ten or eleven high quality looking Miltank steaks, which I franticly turned over searching for a label to see where they were from.

The gentleman came back in with a ladder and saw me eyeing the steaks with trepidation, "Don't worry, they were all made in this country," he said, calming my fears as I put my hand on my chest and let out a sigh of relief.

"How does that make it any better, I mean that is still Pokèmon meat right?" Jess said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Jess, here in Sinnoh it is illegal to kill a Pokèmon for any reason other than self defense, not even for farming purposes. So the farmers have to wait for the Miltanks to die of natural causes _and_ for them to agree to give up their bodies… Hell they're practically treated like royalty while their alive!" I said truthfully. She turned skeptically to my sister who gave Jess a nod of agreement, making the frown on her face fade.

"Ok then it's settled," I said as the employee set up the ladder, pushing open the access hatch to the attic. Jess helped him set up and I waited patiently. When all was said and done I continued, "You're welcome to stay and eat with us if you want sir."

"No, no I'm fine, I've eaten here for the past year and a half waiting for the next customer… I think I'll eat out for once." He said whimsically, closing the hatch to the attic.

I nodded, "Alright then, is anyone here a vegetarian?" I asked inquisitively.

My sister and Amy raised their hands.

"Oh put your hand down sis, you claim to be a vegetarian but every time I make steak you always eat one, and if Amy is anything like you, then I should just make one for her too." I said, making both of them blush and reluctantly put their hands down. The inn employee took this opportunity to slip out of the door with the ladder, closing it behind him, and I began to get out the things I needed: eight steaks, olive oil, wild rice, salt, pepper, various other herbs, spices, and vegetables, a medium-large pot, a large pan, and eight plates. Everyone sat down at the dinner table to talk amongst themselves as I began cooking. I put a tablespoon or two of salt in the pot and filled it half way with hot water, placing it on the stove and turning on the burner. I put in four cups of wild rice and covered the pot with a lid, turning my attention to the steaks. I turned on a second burner and put the pan over it, pouring a small bit of olive oil in and swishing it around till it coated the bottom. I felt the steak and, as expected from the royal treatment they received while alive, they were already fairly tender. I beat them with a mallet anyways, bringing them to a melt-in-your-mouth tenderness, before chopping an onion and several cloves of garlic. I rubbed each steak with garlic, salt, and pepper; kneading the spice into the meat as I impatiently used thermokinesis to bring the rice to a boil, cracking the lid slightly and turning on the overhead fan. I needed to wait for the rice to finish cooking so I took the opportunity to wash my hands and find the tongs and spatula.

"Ok, I don't get it," Jess said in the background as I rummaged through the cabinets, "Where the hell did your brother learn to cook like that?"

"When he was a kid, and before his training with dad began, he used to help our mom in the kitchen," my sister answered with an air of nostalgia. "You can think of him like the ultimate destroyer of the male stereotype, Sure he's big and strong, but he's usually harmless if you disregard his triggers and temper… He's more likely to try and talk his way out of a fight than to actually throwing a punch; unless they call him a half-breed of course, then its anybody's guess what he does. And although he does try and hide his emotions from people, once you get to know him he's one of the most sensitive people you'll ever meet; as you girls have probably seen by now… He also just so happens to be a better cook then most women I've met."

"Hey, I can't claim credit for that last one… Mom taught me everything I know," I said as I drained the rice and spread a thin layer of it evenly on the bottom of each plate. "Hell, she could get a job at any five star restaurant she wanted, I'm nothing compared to her…" I continued with a dreamy smile as I lay one of the steaks into the pan with a mighty sizzle.

"He also _tries_ to make himself humble, which I admire. But I will still always take his cooking over mine any day… Bro their going to get all greasy if you keep cooking them like that!" my sister said, sounding slightly concerned.

"Hey, it's not like I have a grill to work with, cut me some slack I'm doing the best I can." I said as I tuned over the steak, releasing its tantalizing odor into the room; making everyone's mouths water. I cut into the steak slightly to see how it was cooking, and too my pleasure it was finished: cooked through, brown on the outside yet pink at the center, medium; just the way I like it. I pulled the steak and placed it on one of the plates, laying it directly on the bed of rice that I made. I waited ten seconds and flipped it, allowing the rice to soak up all the grease. I repeated the process with the other steaks as Amy distributed them around the table, all the while Jess was tampering with the salt shaker for some reason. She finished what ever she had been doing and quickly scattered a bit of salt on a few steaks for Arceus knows why.

Ignoring Jess' antics, I sat down in the same chair as Bluebell; who wrapped herself around me once, placing her head on my shoulder and her eyes firmly on her steak. Jess and my sister commandeered the chairs closest to me and the rest of the girls distributed themselves randomly around the table. I chuckled as I saw Onyx, as her head barely poked over the lip of the table when she was sitting down. She stood on her hindpaws and placed her forepaws on the table, wagging her tail and licking her lips as she eyed her steak.

We all said a quick prayer, during which time I used my psi to cut up Holly's, Onyx's, and Bluebell's steaks for them. We began eating and Bluebell whispered that something was wrong with the salt shaker, warning me not to use it as I fed her a piece of steak. I eyed Jess with a bit of suspicion and she stuck out her tongue playfully.

The steaks and rice pulled a half-Houdini, vanishing in seconds, except they didn't re-appear. I collected the dishes, which had practically been licked clean, and placed them in the sink with the pot and pan; filling the sink half way with water and allowing everything to soak for a while as we all sat down and watched some TV. About ten minutes later I decided that I should get the dishes done and got up from the table reluctantly.

As I finished the dishes, most of the girls came up and gave me a hug, saying that they had decided to turn in early… Which was strange considering the fact that it was about four in the afternoon. I nodded and suspected the culprit, snagging the salt shaker as they walked away, I rolled some of the salt in-between my fingers and smelled… '_Sleeping powder… So that's what Jess was up to…_' I thought with a smirk, dumping out the salt into the trashcan and turning to look at Jess, who was, to my surprise, busy whispering to Bluebell. They both abruptly turned and faced me, a look of intense passion in their eyes, which could only mean one thing… My heart started racing; truthfully, I had wanted to be double-teamed by these two ever since the make out session I had with Jess by the campfire, ever since I felt the true depth of her love. The other girls were still half-awake when Bluebell and Jess carried me over to an empty spot on the bed, practically ripping my clothes off as they did so. I sat on the bed as Bluebell curled her way around Jess, using her nimble scales to part Jess' feathers and expose her gorgeous form to my eyes once more. My heart pounded as they pushed me onto my back, working together to slide off my underwear with a mutual giggle before taking their positions on either side of me; Bluebell wrapped her cool skinned nimble tail around my left leg, taking the side closest to my heart; Jess locked her leg lovingly around mine, taking the right side. They laid themselves on my arms and locked their eyes on me with love and passion as the weak protests from the others turned into gentle breathing and snoring.

I wrapped my arms around each of them, caressing them gently as I pulled them closer, deepening the intimacy as our warm bodies pressed up against each other. The combined feeling of Jess' feathers and Bluebell's scales on my sides made me moan in pleasure as I turned to my left, taking Bluebell's serpentine ribbon into my mouth; making her tighten the hold she had on my leg. My tongue slid past her scaly lips and into her mouth as her tongue curled its way around mine passionately. We broke for air and I turned to Jess, who approached my head from an angle, pulling me into a deep kiss as our tongues started their slow battle for supremacy; slipping and sliding around each other in a blissful caress. Jess placed her hand on the back of my head and deepened our kiss further, causing both of us to moan in pleasure. We reluctantly separated for air and a trail of saliva connected our mouths as we exhaled steamily. I cupped their heads in my hands and brought both of them together to my lips, accepting both of their tongues into my mouth. I felt Jess' tongue slide over mine while Bluebell's dexterous forked tongue wound itself around both of ours. My eyes rolled back in my head, and my eyelids fluttered with ecstasy as Jess dug her nails into my chest, making me moan once more into our kiss. We parted for air and I ran my hand down Bluebell's smooth stomach, reaching her sopping slit as she tightened her grip on my leg. I teased her with a devious grin as I lightly rubbed back and forth along her pining pussy, grasping a hold of one of Jess' tits and playing with it, causing both of them to moan rapturously. With every pass of my fingers, I pushed deeper into Bluebell's yearning sheath as Jess began to lightly stroke my lance; my hand still cosseting her bust zealously. My hand was half way into Bluebell when she grew weary of my teasing, she unraveled herself from my leg and Jess relinquished her grasp on my cock as Bluebell slowly impaled herself on my length; locking eyes with me with flushed scales as her tropic breath caressed my skin. I rocked my hips from side to side as she fervidly rode my shaft. I moaned in passion as I relinquished my restraint, allowing myself to be enveloped by Bluebell's tender infatuation. I lay my head back and rocked it slowly side to side, eyes closed in rapture. Jess took my head as it rocked her way and slid her tongue lasciviously into my mouth, I relinquished her breast and ran my hand through her hair. I gently clasped her head and deepened our kiss, muffling my roars of nirvana as Bluebell and I neared climax. Bluebell began violently thrusting downwards onto my cock as our souls once more became one and the world fell away. I instinctively connected my mind with Bluebell's, creating a bridge that ferried the pleasure that each of us were feeling. We felt both ourselves and each other, I felt not only the ecstasy that she was giving me, but that which I was giving her; and from her shriek of euphoria, I could tell that she felt likewise. As our hearts and minds beat as one, as we both tore asunder the remaining shreds of restraint, as our souls burned together brighter than ever before, I realized that I had just breached the door to a whole new plane of ecstasy.

I cried out weakly into Jess' mouth as Bluebell hissed in a state of divine bliss, we were both in too much pleasure to express it through sound; and if we would have been able to, I'm certain that it would've shaken the entire world. She collapsed limply, her head landing lightly on my shoulder as I shot bead after bead of my ravished semen into her. I broke from Jess' kiss for breath, panting heavily as my eyes and eyelids fluttered, struggling to remain conscious in the wake of the unparalleled amount of pleasure that I had been subjected to.

I finally regained control and turned to face Jess as Bluebell slid both off my shaft and into a daze, babbling sweet nothings into my ear incoherently. To my surprise, Jess looked shy: avoiding my gaze as it fell upon her face.

"M…Master?" she said with a look of profound love and sorrow in her eyes, "I… I don't want to just have sex with you…" I blinked in disbelief as she broke my gaze once more, blushing even through her feathers. "I… Want… I want what you and Bluebell have… I want to make _love_ to you…" she said, placing her hand over my heart.

"So," I said panting, "My words at the Pokèmon Center did touch your heart after all… I can understand your trepidation, for even love has a price…" she nodded knowingly and I continued, "A bond is formed when souls combine… One that if severed is more deadly than any plague known to man or Pokèmon… The loss of one whom you have bound your soul too is the slowest and most agonizing death imaginable, stripping a person of all rational thought and replacing all emotion with a stabbing grief, for that person truly knew you just as well as you know yourself…" I pulled her on top of me and she buried her head in my chest as I felt her hot tears of passion fall upon my skin. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "But it is also the greatest bond ever known… When two souls truly combine, the only thing that could ever separate them is death… And because of this, the individuals become one, and will fight to the bitter end to protect their love, while also drawing strength from their passion… When souls fuse and fight as one, there is not a force in this universe that can stand against them," I said shedding tears of my own.

Jess looked up from my chest with a longing twinkle in her eyes and I pulled her up my body, wrapping my arms around her protectively as Bluebell moved her head off of my shoulder. I pulled Jess into a deep kiss as I felt her slowly open her heart, her warm body pressed up against mine. I rolled over and took my position above her, and smiled into our kiss as she wrapped her arms around my back, relinquishing yet more of her inhibition. I broke from our kiss and nibbled on her neck before moving downwards, taking one of her nipples into my mouth as she moaned softly. I kissed my way down her stomach before reaching her legs; taking her thighs in my hands I slowly spread her legs apart, a smile of loving avarice gracing my face as I ran my tongue over her folds for the first time, taking her juice into my mouth and savoring every taste, she was savory, sweet, and spicy all at the same time and I buried my face and tongue deeper into her to get a better taste. She cried out in ecstasy, wrapping her legs around my shoulders and pushing my head further into her crotch with her hands. I circled my tongue inside of her, using my fingers to both spread her lower lips and rub her clit, I hit a sensitive spot and she cried out as I gulped down her gushing orgasm. She was ready to coalesce our souls and I licked my way up her stomach after rubbing my tongue on her clit sensuously, forcing a moan from her beak. She grasped my shoulders as I reached her head and pulled me into another kiss as the back of my lance rubbed up against her dripping sheath. I slowly pushed my length in and her soul finally opened up for me. Her nails dug into my back and I thrusted, hilting as my eyes rolled back into my head. I cast off my own inhibition and bore my soul to hers, sending sparks of passion flying as my anima was devoured by her animus and our hearts began to beat as one. I could feel our souls becoming closer and closer with every thrust and moan. We broke from our kiss for air, a thick line of saliva connecting our mouths and I rocked my hips thrusting once more as she whimpered in ecstasy, arching her back into another kiss as she lightly raked her nails on my back. I could tell she was getting close and I enveloped her soul with mine, shattering all remaining inhibition as I connected our minds and shared our pleasure. She wrapped her legs around my waist, helping me thrust deeper and harder as we heightened our shared pleasure to rapturous levels. She broke from our kiss and bit into my shoulder, sending a shudder of pain and pleasure through both of our bodies as I quickened my pace. I whispered words of love into her ear and she moaned into my flesh as I felt our hearts… no… our _heart_, skip a beat. We felt the world fall away as our souls wound themselves into an indistinguishable beacon of passion. Once more only weak cries of nirvana escaped our mouths as we were rendered mute by the insurmountable amount of pleasure that came with our shared orgasm as I felt spurt after spurt of my hot seed well up inside of her. Jess had fallen into a daze, similar to Bluebell and I once again struggled to maintain consciousness.

I sat up and smacked my face, checking the time to clear my mind: five-fifteen p.m. '_about an hour_…' I thought to myself as I turned to my soul bound beauties; to my surprise, I found that Jess had wrapped her arms around Bluebell and was grinding their pussies together as the pleasure slowly brought them out of their daze. I smiled and slid my cock between their gnashing slits, making it vibrate with my telekinesis as they cried out in rapture. Jess planted her hands on the bed and I grabbed her breasts as I bit into Jess' shoulder and linked all three of our minds. I was instantly flooded with a universe of ecstasy, if I had any defenses left then they were all blasted into oblivion as wave after wave of orgiastic pleasure rocked all three of our bodies. Bluebell and Jess both begged for more and begged for me to sever the connection at the same time, but the gargantuan ecstasy of feeling the combined pleasure of three individuals made it impossible for me to focus enough to shatter the link that I created. We cried out as our bodies were ravaged by the overwhelming bliss and one by one we started to pass out. I was the last to loose consciousness and managed to wrap the blanket around us before the world went black.

I woke up and was blinded by the evening sun shining through the open window. Jess and Bluebell were clinging tightly to my sides, their heads resting on my shoulders. I smiled and stroked Jess' head, making her nibble on my neck in her sleep. I turned and kissed Bluebell on the snout and felt her forked tongue flicker on my chin. I carefully removed my arms from under them and sat up, stretching with a grunt and closed eyes. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light, and immediately noticed my sister glaring at me from the dining table; the TV was on and a few of the girls were busy watching a cartoon that I wasn't familiar with, but when my sister got up and furiously stomped over to the bed, they all turned to look.

My sister reached me and tired to slap me in the face, but I easily blocked her attacks, letting her wail on my forearms for a bit while she let off some steam. "I can't believe that you would drug us bro! Seriously WHAT THE FUCK?!" she roared into my face.

"Hey, hey, wait a minute; I'm not the one who put sleeping powder in the salt shaker," I said, putting up my hands.

"Oh, really? Who else would it be _master chef_?" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

I flicked out my thumb in Jess' direction and Amy face-palmed saying, "I did see her messing with the salt… But I didn't think anything of it at the time…"

My sister blushed and apologized, and I forgave her with a laugh. I happened to glance over my shoulder and I saw Celest, still laying where she had been when she turned in. I thought at first that she was asleep, but her eyes were open and moving; "Ummm, someone want to explain what's up with Celest?" I asked, slightly concerned.

My sister blushed even brighter, piquing my interest as Amy walked over and stood beside her. "Apparently, Jess spiked the salt shaker with more than just sleeping powder. She said that she woke up while you guys were having your little three-way and found herself unable to move," Amy said, shaking her head at Jess.

'_Paralyzing powder_,' I thought after a moment of contemplation, "But that still doesn't explain why Celest is _still_ paralyzed…" I said, brainstorming.

I snapped back to reality as I heard Celest's voice from behind, "I… I used a lot of salt…" she mumbled blushing.

"So, you can talk… That's good, that means that there most likely won't be any permanent damage. I have to ask, when exactly did you wake up?"

Celest was about to tell me when my sister beat her to it, "Around the time that Bluebell's screams of ecstasy turned into quiet moans, if I'm not mistaken you finished soon after. What happened bro, you loose your touch," she said, trying to poke fun at me.

I smirked, noticing a chance to show off and mess with my sister, "Actually sis, we were in so much pleasure that we could barely breath, let alone shriek. Hell I doubt that this inn would still be standing if we could've expressed the amount of bliss we were feeling," I said, as a look of stoic disbelief crossed her face, "But the real question is why my own sister sat and listened to a story about her brother and two beautiful women passionately making love in the very same room, the same bed in fact, where she slept unaware…" I continued with a devious smile.

She blushed bright red and looked away, "It's not like I _wanted_ to hear about your sex life, but I thought that it-"

Amy interjected with a laugh, "Please sis, I saw your hand slip in your panties as Celest described how thorough your brother was, you played with yourself for most of the story as a matter of fact… I was going to help you out, but it looked as if you were enjoying yourself when I saw how wet your panties became," My sister's jaw dropped and she practically turned purple. "And by the time Celest finished her little story, you were covered in your own sweat and juice," Amy said smugly, playing along with my banter.

My sister's face was about as flushed as humanly possible, and I was thankful that Amy decided to play along. "Wow sis, I never knew you were in to that sort of thing," I teased.

"WHAT SORT OF THING," she roared furiously.

"Why, listening to the sexual exploits of your brother of course," I said with a devilish smile, "I know I'm a bit of a stud but still, I am your brother you know. This is a bit awkward for me."

She growled and continued to shout, "OH YEAH, DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT _BRO_. I WASN'T THE ONE WHO FAILED TO PLEASURE JESS AND BLUEBELL!"

"He didn't fail to please me," Jess said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around my body.

"Me either," Bluebell said with a yawn, curling around both me and Jess, "It was magical… I've never felt so much pleasure before in my life…" Bluebell continued and Jess nodded.

"And to think, it was by instinct and accident that I linked us up in the first place," I said, scratching Bluebell's chin as the color drained from my sisters face.

"Well thank Arceus you figured it out master, because your soul was beautiful," Jess said, burying her head in my chest.

"When you say 'linked up' do you mean what I think you do?" my sister asked, pale.

All three of us nodded and my sister blushed once more. "I uhhh… I have to go to the bathroom," my sister proclaimed nervously. She looked around franticly and bolted for the door saying, "Of all the things for an inn not to have, why does this one not have a bathroom?" making all of us laugh.

I gave Celest a Cherri Berry and in a few minuets she was able to move around again, although she said it felt like her entire body was waking up at once, similar to when you sleep on your arm wrong… So naturally we all had to spend about ten minuets poking her. My sister came back in the room and it looked like she calmed down.

"Have fun?" I asked, sticking out my tongue.

She growled, "If you want your present then you'll stop teasi-"

"I'm sorry," I interrupted, dropping to my knees and clasping my hands as if begging for mercy. Jess, Amy, and Celest looked very confused at my sudden change in demeanor and Bluebell explained that my sister gives amazing presents (by now, all of us were quite sure that mind reading played a big part in her gift giving prowess, although we didn't really care).

"That's better," she said smiling. She pulled a Premier Ball (her pokèball of choice) out of her pack and tossed it to me.

"You know I don't like receiving Pokèmon as gifts… But since Holly turned out to be such a blessing, I think I'll make another exception."

"This one actually requested to be your partner. He only joined me to get to you…" my sister said cryptically.

"Wait… _he_?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'm as shocked as you… but he said something about you being a possible candidate to wield him," she said objectively.

I pressed the button and threw up the Premier Ball. In front of me materialized what appeared to be a medieval broadsword typical of the Kalos region, complete with an elaborate sheath and a blue ribbon trailing from the hilt. It levitated in mid air and turned what I guess could be called it's face, towards me; a blue cat's-eye gem was imbedded in the center of the hilt and it swiveled around as if taking in the surroundings, fixing itself firmly on me after a few moments. "Ummm, sis. Mind explaining to me why there was a magical floating sword inside of this pokèball?" I said, not taking my eyes off of the creature.

"Oh yeah, I guess you wouldn't be familiar with his species," she said, blushing slightly. She linked up my watch to her Pokèdex and updated my database; after a few seconds the update was complete and I scanned the floating weapon before me.

"So, he's a Honedge huh… Interesting, it says here that his species are created when the soul of a fallen warrior chooses to inhabit it's blade…" I said, my interest defiantly piqued.

"Yeah, they can be found all over the place on or near ancient battlegrounds and burial grounds, it makes excavating ruins a bit dangerous as a matter of fact, they actively maintain themselves, sharpening their own blades as necessary," my sister said with a stretch.

"So did you find him when you were helping one of your professors excavate a ruin of some sort?" I asked, knowing that she was in training to become an archeologist.

"You could say that… Although it was less of a ruin and more of a half collapsed castle sitting in the middle of a giant cave," she explained with a sparkle in her eye.

"You've got to be kidding me, that sounds like it's the remains of the bad guy's castle from some fairy tale," I said in disbelief.

"You actually could say that, while most of the history books forget this place, and no road will take you there, it has been proven to be the castle of an ancient warlord who would've succeeded in conquering all of the Kalos region had it not been for a single warrior taking his head before he could set his plan in motion… The castle partially collapsed in the battle and the warrior lost his life in the process, but his descendants are still keeping his story alive… Get this, some of them are half-breeds like us _and_ the all of them funded our excavation of the castle," My sister said with a dreamy look on her face. "We found him fighting with another of his kind in the throne room, and from the looks of things, they had been fighting since the moment they could move. We accidentally triggered a trap, causing a small explosion and a moderate sized cave in that shattered the other blade into a million pieces. He calmed down and sheathed himself, closing his eye after he was sure that his enemy wasn't coming back. I went over and grabbed his handle… Which was a terrible ideas because no sooner had my hand closed around the grip did he wrapped that cloth around my wrist, trapping me as he drained away my life-force. I probably would've been a goner if he hadn't found you in my mind. He stopped draining my life and demanded that I tell him everything about you: deciding that he would spare my life and join me so long as I would take him to you… he means to test your worthiness to weald him, and he won't hold back."

He began to unsheathe himself, but I held up a hand, "I'd rather not destroy this inn," I said as I walked over to him, "instead, let us meet on a less destructible battleground. As I understand it, you can communicate and even attack with your mind" I said as I walked over to it. "I challenge you to a duel of wit and mental prowess," I continued as I grasped the handle of the sword. The cloth trialing form the pommel wrapped itself around my wrist and I felt his spirit lash out, attempting to drain my life-force. I resisted the vampiric effect using the force of my will just as my father taught me so many years ago, pushing away his onslaught before viewing, analyzing, and striking at the weak points of his mental barrier. I barely managed to fight off a counter attack as his astounding force of willpower swept over my psionic barricade. I saw quickly that he had no formal training in psychic warfare, for if he had I would've buckled under the enormity of his strength of mind. It took me about an hour to finally wear him down enough to launch an attack that succeeded in breaking through his mental defenses. Once I was inside of his consciousness, I showed no mercy: quickly crippling his mind to the point where retaliation was impossible. He fought hard to regain control for fifteen more minutes and admitted defeat, speaking in our minds with a deep booming voice.

"You have bested me… Master… I am yours to wield," he said, almost joyously as I felt hundreds of years worth of battle experience stream into my mind from his consciousness.

"Woah," I said as a crazy smile crossed my face. I slowly drew his mirror polished blade from its sheath and held him aloft, pointing the tip of the sword at the wild fichus in the corner of the room. I raised him above my head and swung downward using his ancient battle knowledge and extreme speed, splitting a single leaf off of the tiny tree from over five meters away. I received a standing ovation from Jess and Amy, while the others just gawked in disbelief.

"Yes… Yes, I knew you would be able to wield me properly," he said as a sparkle entered his eye.

I chuckled and let go of his handle, allowing him to hover in mid air as I strapped his sheath to my backpack. "So sword, do you have a name?" I asked with a grunt as I tightened the final strap.

"When I was alive, I was known as the warrior Zaelot… I believe the same name should serve me here," he said as I was transferring the data chip from my sister's premier ball into one of my luxury balls, I finished the delicate operation and nodded, sliding him into his sheath as he yawned in our minds.

His pupil disappeared from the gem, telling me that he had fallen asleep and I snagged the rings that I had bought earlier from my bag carefully so not to wake him. I turned to Bluebell and dropped down on one knee, taking her tail in my hand. I held up the ring and her jaw dropped, "Bluebell, I know already accepted your proposal, but allow me the pleasure of making our engagement official." I used my telekinesis to shape one of the rings so that it would fit on her left fang and slid it up her great tooth slowly, crimping it in place a few centimeters below her lip with the line of diamonds facing outwards. She grabbed the other ring with her tongue and used it to slide my ring on my left ring finger, all the while crying tears of joy. She finished adjusting the ring, allowing the diamonds to shine in the fading sunlight, and wrapped herself around me so tightly that I could barely breath, pulling me into a kiss as she sobbed with joy. She unraveled herself from my body and I realized that I had been walking around naked for the past hour and a half. I snagged a pair of underwear, a black tank top, and a pair of black fleece pajama pants before crawling into the center of the bed. Bluebell once again took her position on my left side, and Jess on my right. Onyx jumped onto my stomach and curled into a ball, purring loudly as I scratched her head. My sister wrapped her arm around Bluebell, placing her other arm underneath her pillow, and Amy snuggled up against Jess in a similar fashion. Celest stretched herself out across the foot of the bed, wrapping a wing around Holly as she let out a small puff of smoke and fell asleep. As I began to drift off to sleep, I opened my eyes and saw an odd looking shadow moving slowly from the window towards the bed, but before I could question it further, a wave of intense fatigue swept over me, and my eyes closed in the blissful embrace of sleep as the shadow appeared to take a solid form.

**Sooooooooo sorry that this chapter took so long to put out. It is the last week of school so I've been pretty busy with final projects and all… Plus I'm an anime hound and a known procrastinator. I also had my heart broken so I had to take a few days off to recover, seeing as I was unable to successfully maintain the same passion that I usually write with. Long story short, I attempted to get back together with an old girlfriend and… I found that I had become a man while she remained a girl. She didn't return the love that I attempted to show her and it shattered me because I finally thought that I had found someone with whom I could express the ocean of passion that flows through my veins… I'm better now though, and my will to write is stronger. I will try and put in a good hour or two every day in my writing, but I would rather take a week and put out an amazing chapter than take a day and put out crap. Thank you for all of your patience and I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nightmare

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Still really sorry about the lack of quality on the first upload of this chapter. You have no idea how much it hurt for me to leave it up as long as I did. This time I went for less gore and more hopelessness, which is much more nightmarish than any murder I can think of (and I can think up some really REALLY morbid shit).**

**Chapter 7: Nightmare**

I was walking through the familiar paths of my training grounds, hearing the crunch of gravel and dirt underneath my feet, taking in the sights and sounds of the forest as I headed towards the grasslands, I inhaled the crisp mountain air and broke from the tree line into the sea of waving grass; running my hands through the walls of dancing grass that bordered my pathway, and letting the warm sunlight fall on my face as I walked my eyes closed through the memorized passage, the familiar clink of Zaelot in his sheath comforting my ears every now and then as my feet fell on the hard earth.

I reached the clearing that I had made and sloughed off my pack, drawing Zaelot as I lay in the sun, feeling his archaic wisdom flow through me once more. We made idle conversation about what life was like for him in the Kalos region when he was human. In all honesty, I was eternally thankful that I finally had another man to speak with. While I loved talking with my girls, sometimes the difference in our genders prevented me from fully opening up and enjoying them. Plus it was nice to finally have a bit more testosterone to balance out all the estrogen.

No sooner had he finished explaining to me how he and his forces managed to defeat a much larger force and save their village, than I heard a noise and sprang up, positioning Zaelot towards where I believed it to be coming from. Off of instinct, I turned Zaelot to where his eye was able to see behind me, and he warned of a creature approaching slowly. I sprang to the side, swinging at his signal, just in time to dodge Suicune's head butt and give him a bit of a haircut, sending a large clump of his purple mane crashing to the ground with a bit of blood.

"I see you've gotten better since we last crossed paths," he said with a growl as he licked his wound.

"HA, you got lucky last time, I made a mistake that cost me our fight. Simple as that." I said, pointing Zaelot his way.

"You talk big for such a worthless piece of human trash," he growled.

"What's the matter Suicune, to afraid to call me a half-breed," I taunted, making him gulp. I looked at his feet, noticing a strange shift in his shadow… "Zaelot, did you notice something weird in his shadow?"

"Hmm, no… no I didn't… But I wasn't really looking," he said aloud in his deep metallic voice.

Suicune leered at Zaelot, "So that's how you dodged my attack… I'll have to admit, there's no way in hell that I'd be able to best you with a sentient blade by your side," he said turning to leave.

"I wouldn't advise turning your back on me Suicune. Don't think that I'm going to let you leave here with that pretty mane of yours after such a cowardly move as attacking me from behind," I warned, swinging Zaelot to create a wind that moved the grass in front of Suicune's canine face, making him stop dead in his tracks.

"You're not my target this time whelp," he said cryptically turning his head, "After all you're nothing more than a half-" He was cut short by his own yelp of pain as I sent a slash of air towards him with a mighty swing of Zaelot, slicing one of his ribbons in two.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising Zaelot once more. The gentle breeze stopped and I tried to dodge out of the path of what I knew came next, but it was an exercise in futility as my body was ravaged by a powerful stream of air. I was flung back, slamming into a tree. I had just managed to regain my footing when another powerful blast of air pinned me to the tree.

"See how easy you are human… I could kill you right here if I wanted… But I think I will destroy you instead," he said, turning away from me.

"And what in the name of Arceus is that supposed to mean you bastard," I said stopping him once more.

"Did you think that I wouldn't follow you… Attack you when you when and where you are most vulnerable," he said with a smirk as my eyes widened, "Oh yes that's right human, I know full well about your lodging at the Harbor Inn… I also know that you came on this little excursion alone, leaving your little harem without protection."

"You leave them out of this you icy bastard," I said, struggling against the force of the wind. He laughed and stalked off in the direction of the inn. "Zaelot go!" I shouted, dropping the possessed blade, he was able to pass through the current of air and I heard a yelp and an explosion as I dropped from the tree. I ran over to be confronted with a blood-soaked Zaelot encased in a block of ice.

He reached out to my mind, "_Don't worry about me master, I'm perfectly fine… I don't feel a thing in fact, but it would take too much time to chip me out… Just GO_," he shouted and I ran off using extreme speed.

I reached Lake Verity again and, instead of using my ice bridge, jumped and used my psi to carry me to the center island. I hit the ground with another burst of extreme speed and launched myself to the opposite shore, continuing my sprint. I broke through the treelike as the sky darkened with thunderclouds, and bolted into Canalave, stopping dead in my tracks as the desolate scene unfolded before my eyes.

I walked slowly, the ground spotted with potholes from various battles and the frozen, shattered remains of many a trainer and Pokèmon lay scattered about on the blood-soaked battleground that remained of this once peaceful and happy town. I walked cautiously, jumping at every sound and clap of thunder… I saw the looks of fear and pain on the faces of Suicune's victims till my eyes fell upon the shattered remains of Officer Jenny and her partner, forcing me to cover my mouth and recoil in horror. I shielded my eyes from her face as I sped past, but I was confronted with another horror when I almost ran into the frozen form of Chansey, who was kneeling next to a frozen Pokèmon and trainer… she must've been trying her best to save their lives when Suicune froze her solid for attempting to help.

I turned towards the Pokèmon Center with my eyes on the ground and felt a pang of guilt, knowing that they all died to unknowingly protect my girls… my family… to fight my battle… I looked up and saw that the Pokèmart had been completely demolished during the battle. The remains of a Steelix lay in the center of the little store. As I drew near, I spotted the clerk half crushed between the Steelix and the counter, laying on his back… His eyes were open and they stared into my soul as I passed, his teeth clenched in pain and shock, his usually happy face was caked with several tracks of dried blood. The image burned itself into my mind and I wretched, throwing up my meager breakfast. I closed my eyes but I could still see his face… Asking me 'Why?'

I stopped myself from shivering and heard Celest's roar, sighting a jet of flame shooting out of the forest. She must've been fighting with Suicune at that very moment, but even with all my girls at full strength, they only just managed to drive him away… And he was already injured when they accomplished that feat… Disregarding whatever wound Zaelot had inflicted upon him, I knew that he would be fighting with most, if not all of his strength; and now that he knew my weaknesses, I doubt that I would have been able to fight him off without Zaelot and at least two other fighters.

I passed the Pokèmart, closing the clerk's eyes with my telekinesis, and what was left of the farmer's market greeted my eyes with fresh horror. Dead bodies littered the ground along with the remains of the stalls and wares from this once prosperous market. Bags, boots, berries, and bodies alike… All piled in the wake of Suicune's vengeance… All piled onto my conscience. '_No… This is not my fault_,' I thought trying to ease the pain I was feeling… But I truly believed that it was… that I brought Suicune's icy vengeance upon these innocent people… I closed my eyes and could see all the faces of the people who's deaths I had caused, staring into me with dead, unapologetic eyes. I opened my eyes when I heard Celest roar from above, telling me to hide. I dove behind and under one of the stalls just as Suicune charged out of the forest after the flying dragoness. I breathed a sigh of relief and turned my head, only to be confronted with the blank stare of a dead child. A little girl barely four years old whom had hidden underneath the same stall as me when all the killing started. She had a look of benign innocence on her face and I wept as quietly as I could till Celest managed to lead Suicune back into the forest. I closed the eyes of the child and said a quick prayer before continuing on my journey towards my girls, the smell of smoke filling my lungs as I continued onwards.

My heart sank as I once more as I saw fire spewing from a gaping hole in the Pokèmon Center… It had clearly been caught in the crossfire of someone attempting to stop Suicune's rampage, destroying much of the front face of the building. I prayed quickly that Arceus accept these innocents into her arms and when I opened my eyes I gasped in horror… Celest was falling out of the sky, one of her wings was badly torn and it looked as if Suicune had frozen her left leg. She locked eyes with me apologetically as she shed a tear of fear and pain, disappearing behind the Pokèmon Center and landing head-first with a bone-chilling crunch. I fell to my knees and clasped my hands firmly over my ears as the fatal noise bounced around inside of my head, adding a sort of music to the symphony of death and destruction that was swarming in my mind.

I snapped back to sanity as I heard my sister cry out in fear, and bolted around the Pokèmon Center, bringing the half-destroyed Harbor Inn within my sight. Suicune was limping out of the trees to the right of the inn, there was a large slash on his side that was most likely from Zaelot and it looked as if Celest had managed to scorch one of his back legs. I looked to the crumpled dragoness as I ran and instantly wished that I hadn't, she lay on the ground a meter or two away, eyes were still streaming tears of sorrow and her neck was twisted oddly, making me want to vomit once more. I looked away and ran forward, smacking face first into an invisible wall of ice, knocking me onto my ass. I shook my head and stood up, pressing myself against the frozen barrier, pounding my hands against the surface in futility. Suicune spotted me and smiled, roaring frightfully as thunder and lightning cracked the sky in the distance.

My sister picked up some of the boards from the inn with her telekinesis and used them to erect a makeshift barricade around herself and the unconscious pair of Amy and Onyx. But Suicune showed no mercy, blowing my sister and her flimsy barrier away with a powerful stream of air. I saw one of the boards knock into her head as she flew out to sea, causing her to dizzily wince in pain, fighting to stay awake. I covered my ears helplessly while I heard my little sister scream and beg for help as she struggled to stay afloat and stay conscious… Her screams faded and I sobbed loudly as Suicune laughed.

I punched the frigid barrier as hard as I could as tears of pain and loss blurred my vision. I tore through the skin on my knuckles, smearing the arctic crystalline barricade with my blood fruitlessly. Jess started punching from her side, her thick skinned knuckles and fiery punches making quick work of the ice… By the time Suicune saw the steam she had been half way through his barrier, but was unable to continue as Suicune had no intentions of letting any one of them leave alive. She cried out in pain and despair as Suicune froze her into the center of his wall, sealing her in the icy tomb that she had dug herself, her beautiful face forever twisted in pain… He made short work of the unconscious Onyx and Amy, freezing them solid with his iridescent beam before shattering their bodies with a mighty stomp.

I slid down the ice slowly, sobbing loudly as I spotted bluebell creeping up from behind him. I wanted to tell her no, wanted to scream for my fiancé to flee, but I knew that if I spoke out then she would be a goner for sure, so against my better judgment, I kept my mouth shut. Suicune flashed me a devious smile, and my eyes adjusted and transfixed upon my own reflection, realizing that he could see Bluebell sneaking up on him from behind.

I shook my head "No… No No… NO! RUN JUST RUN! RUN!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, but the ice muffled my warning… She sprang forward and he dodged her effortlessly, causing Bluebell to slam head-first into the wall of ice; snapping off her left fang at the base… The glint from the diamonds fixed in her engagement ring caught my eye as they and the fang clattered to the ground. Bluebell tried weakly to stand, having obviously put all her force into that attack, but Suicune planted his forepaw on her head, grinding it slowly into the ground. He charged an aurora beam and Bluebell locked her beautiful blue eyes with mine, and even through the ice I could hear her cry my name. I kissed the freezing wall before me to be closer to her, forcing myself to watch as she was frozen slowly from tail to head, shrieking from pain and writhing under Suicune's paw.

I wanted nothing more than to look away, then to hide my face from the hellish vision I saw before me, but I needed to be by my lover's side, locking my eyes with hers till she drew her last breath.

The ice barrier slowly faded and my soul became a hollow shell of pain and suffering. I crawled forward, gabbing hold of my Bluebell's fang and pulling it close to me, looking fondly towards the wedding that I had planned as I stared at her engagement ring… I raised to my knees and swung the dangerous incisor at Suicune limply, but he easily blocked my attack and the fang fell to the ground once more. I pounded lightly on his head, pawing at him lightly as he looked me coldly in the eyes till I broke down, burying my face in his mane, practically hugging him around the neck as I sobbed loudly and beat lightly on his back. "WHY?" I called with enough anguish in my voice to make the remaining handful of survivors, including Nurse Joy, come slowly out of hiding. I weakly grabbed a handful of his mane and continued between sobs with enough pain in my broken voice to make even Suicune shiver, "Y… You… Bas-bastard… All those innocent people… my bab… my baby sister… my fiancé… This was… was… between you and… and meeeeeeeee…."

The crowd started to cry with me, feeling the universe of pain that now filled my heart. "Let that be a lesson for you… Do NOT cross me again," he said coldly, shaking me off of his shoulders into a blubbering heap as he limped off towards lake Verity.

Nurse Joy ran over and held me in her arms in an attempt to comfort me, and I grabbed tightly onto her shoulder, crying into her breasts as I recounted he atrocities that I had witnessed: Officer Jenny… Chansey… The shopkeeper… The child… And finally the deaths of my loved ones… I wailed loudly till I heard a whimper and looked up to see Holly crawling out of the woods, her back legs had been frozen and broken off, and she looked badly beaten, but other than that she was alive.

I scrambled over to her and set her head in my lap, stroking her fur as she breathed heavily. "P… Please…" she said weakly, "The… The pain is… just too…" she winced in agony and I screamed for help.

"There's nothing I can do," Nurse Joy said, with a scoff of defeat. "The explosion at the Pokèmon Center destroyed most of our medical supplies… There's noting you can do for her now…" She continued and the crowd gasped.

I wiped my tears away and spoke painfully, fighting off my anguish, "No… No that's not true… There is one last thing that I can do for her…" At that moment, Bluebell's bejeweled fang flew into my hand and I asked Holly if she was ready. She nodded and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain. I Closed my own eyes and thrusted the fang downward, hearing a yelp and feeling her muscles tense and relax as the fang severed her spinal cord.

I put her head down after giving it a kiss and closing her eyes, crawling over to the now thawed Bluebell and taking her into my arms. "Arceus," I cried throwing my head back… "If you can hear me, grant me this… my… my final wish… take me instead…" I said, dropping Bluebell's corpse and positioning the fang over my heart.

Nurse Joy sprang into action and the rest of the crowed followed, all of them fighting to keep me from ending my pain as I did Holly's. "NO NO NO, JUST LET ME GO… BLUEBELL, BLUEBELL… BLUEBELL…" I cried out and felt the icy sting of a hard slap on my cheek, opening my eyes to a strange man standing over me, silhouetted by the light of an eclipsed moon…

**I'm sorry that the first attempt at this chapter was such a failure… But I think I figured out why: whenever I create a character ( as I'm sure all of you have experienced) I form an emotional connection with said character on a level akin to that of a real life relationship. It actually hurts my heart to have anything bad happen to my creations like it hurts a parent to see their children struggle and fall. I wanted to shy away from the pain that my characters felt, and thusly created a dream, not a nightmare. In a nightmare, you have no control over what you see, you are at the mercy of the dream and whatever it wants to show you. So by my character torturing Suicune in the last rendition of this chapter, I was in essence handing control over to him. Subconsciously punishing Suicune for harming my characters… I still have no excuse for the evil MC scene though… That was just shit and I am sorry. I hope you enjoyed this improved rendition of the nightmare.**


	8. Chapter 8: Island

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 8: Island**

I looked at the un-familiar man kneeling over me: one of his hands was planted on my shoulder, and the other was raised as if it had just been used to strike me with, and judging from the smack that I remembered feeling I guessed that it had been. My eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight and the look on his face, when I could finally focus on it, was one of genuine shock and concern. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a hoodie with a white shirt on underneath and smelled of sea salt and beer… The situation fully registered itself in my half-lucid mind and I scurried away quickly, my eyes darting about rapidly like a cornered Rattata, confused and concerned about where I was.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down dude. You're fine, you were just having one hell of a nightmare," he said raising his hands to show that he meant no harm while tactfully backing up. "Just calm down… Everything is fine… You're perfectly safe, I'm not here to hurt you," he continued, handling the situation with a surprising amount of composure.

I grabbed my head, which hurt like a bitch, and tried to remember everything that happened, wishing that I hadn't; the horrible images flashed before my eyes as I focused my mind and calmed my sub-conscious. I clasped my hands over my mouth and rushed to the side of the boat (which I had just realized that I was on), vomiting my dinner over the side.

"Whoa, that nightmare must've been much worse than I thought…" he said scratching his head.

"Oh, Arceus," I said as I finished retching, "You have… you have no idea… Oh thank fucking Arceus that was only a dream… FUCK!" I said grabbing my head and rubbing my eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked taking a seat opposite to me.

I was in no mood to talk about my feelings, especially not with some random ass stranger on a surprisingly luxurious speedboat in the middle of Arceus knows where. "No… No, I really… _really_ don't," I said shooting him an undeservedly cold stare.

"Alright, alright… it's pretty clear that whatever you saw rocked you to your core…" he said and I nodded. "Who is Bluebell by the way?"

"Hmm…? Oh, she's my fiancé…" I said and a wave of understanding overtook his face. "But that's besides the point… Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? And how the fuck did I get here?" I asked, making him very confused.

He sat for a second or two, pondering why I didn't recognize him until suddenly I clasped my pounding head once more, making him snap his fingers in remembrance. "I'm not surprised that you don't remember, you took a pretty nasty spill when you walked on deck," he said, with a subtle amount of deceit in his voice which made me think that he was changing the subject.

I narrowed my eyes and responded, expressing both my concession and my grievance, "Well… That would explain my headache and amnesia, but it doesn't really answer my questions now does it?"

He scratched the back of his head and blushed in the pale glow of the moonlight, caught in his mysterious and misguided attempt to lead me astray. "Name's Henry," he said he said extending his hand, which I took cautiously, giving him my name. "This," he said gesturing towards the rocky beach and forest of the island where we were docked, "Is Newmoon Isle. It gets it's name from… Well just look up," he said with a chuckle, pointing straight up.

I looked up hesitantly, and my jaw dropped as I saw the moon… well what was left of it anyways. It looked as if the moon was being eclipsed, only a thin halo of light could be seen in the star laden sky. "Oh… Wow!?" I said as my face lit up in wonder, "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah man, scientists have been trying to solve that one for ever… although their research always tanks after they make any sort of reasonable progress…" he explained cryptically, answering my unanswered 'why?'. Anyways, we met up at a bar just a few hours ago where you overheard me telling my buddy about this place… You said something about wanting to scope it out for a picnic or stargazing or something with all of your girls… And you then somehow managed to convince me to take you out here in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, the second you set foot on my ship, you slipped and cracked your head… hard. You weren't hurt (strangely), but that blow combined with the couple brews you knocked back and the fact that it was around one in the morning knocked you the fuck out. We made it here and I saw that you were tossing and turning violently in your sleep, shouting Bluebell's name and stuff like 'you bastard,' and I woke you up," he explained, in a surprisingly clear fashion for someone who had just been trying to change the subject.

I ignored my own suspicion and checked the GPS on my watch only to find, to my amazement, that I was on a small, unnamed island about ten kilometers away from Canalave. I tapped the island and typed in it's name before standing up, walking over to the opposite railing, and hopping down onto the dock. The boat was already tied off and I spotted the ironic name _S.S. Dream Weaver_ painted on the side; thinking, with a snort, '_just my luck man…_'

I turned to Henry and asked him to show me around. Despite the suspiciousness of the entire situation, I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to explore such an awesome location.

A bit of trepidation flashed across his face for just a moment, to brief for the untrained eye to pick up on in fact. But almost instantaneously, he smiled and told me he was happy to.

I took one step off of the dock and a pebble lodged itself in my un-protected foot, making me jump in surprise at the miniscule pain. I looked at myself after swearing and flicking the rock out of my skin, and noticed that I was still in my pajamas… His story was seriously not adding up… but my adventurous side had been intrigued by all Henry's secrecy and there was no way that I was going to leave without being shown around.

I followed him carefully, choosing my foot placement and shifting my weight gingerly, so to not injure my feet once more. My lack of shoes slowed down our progress significantly, much to the pleasure of my ever more mysterious guide, and he stopped periodically to not only let me catch up, but to point out a ship, a town, or island in the distance; and on one special occasion, he pointed out his favorite constellation, Lyra; telling me the story of how the lyre was used by Orpheus to lull the three headed Houndoom Cerberus to sleep.

Having had my fill of sleep and dreams for one night, I nodded grimly at his story and we continued on the path to the forest, making idle conversation as we walked, until he stopped abruptly before the forest entrance, insisting that we turn around, and come back in the daytime. He kept using the excuse that it was too dark to see without a flashlight, which was bullshit because the island was fairly bright for having only the light of an eclipsed moon to illuminate it.

I grabbed his arm as he attempted to hurry past me, "Alright cut the crap. Why are you so afraid of this place all of a sudden?" I asked, making him flinch.

"I sure that I don't know what your talk-"

"Dude… come on. It took me like a minuet to convince you to set one foot off of the boat, and the closer we got to this forest, the more paranoid you became," I said, cutting him off.

He smiled, blushing and scratching the back of his neck, "was I really that obvious?"

I teetered my hand back and forth in a 'kinda-sorta' fashion and responded, "A bit… a less observant person might not have picked up on it, but I do have to say half that way here you were practically glued to my side…" I said and he bit his lower lip in a bit of shame, "So… what gives?"

He sighed and looked up at the moon as if having a flashback. "When I was a kid… I… I used to come here all the time with my mother and father," he said, checking to make sure that I was still listening. "Until one day… yeah I know how cliché that sounds, but still… Me and my parents were out late stargazing here when we heard a strange noise echo through the forest… or at least I thought we did… I'd fallen asleep and had the most terrible nightmare about a creature too terrible for words to describe slaughtering my father and slowly devouring him and my mother, who was still alive; all in front of my helpless eyes…" I grabbed my heart and nodded, making his eyes go wide as he realized that something similar must've shown itself to me. "I… I guess you know how that feels… Anyways, when I woke up, my father was shaking my shoulders and I was in the middle of the forest clearing, lying on my back in a puddle of water… Apparently I'd disappeared while he was taking down the telescope after I'd fallen asleep; he said that he had only taken his eyes off of me for a few seconds too. He only found me because I was screaming in my sleep and ever since then, I have been to terrified to ever enter that forest."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "Well then, I won't ask you to stay any longer. Let's get going, I can check out the forest later with my team," I sad making his face light up.

He thanked me vigorously and we started to walk back, but were stopped by a low call from the forest that, to me, sounded like a mix between a roar and a call for me to stay. Henry, meanwhile, had dropped to the ground clasping his hands over his ears. "Let's go… Please!" he said, picking up his pace until he realized that I wasn't following him. "Dude, what he hell?"

"I think I'm gonna check this one out," I said, turning to Henry only to see his 'you've got to be fucking kidding me' face. "Don't worry, I can handle myself," I said reassuringly, allowing some purplish-blue psionic energy to leak out of my hand like steam, "Just wait for me, I'll be back."

He nodded reluctantly and ran back to the _Dream Weaver_, but I couldn't help but notice a strange shift in his shadow like the one I had seen in Suicune during my nightmare. He was defiantly a suspicious character; but, like the feeling I got from the Harbor Inn, I couldn't quite put my finger on why…

There was the obvious trail that wound it's way through the forest, but I decided against it and made my way carefully through the trees, working my way around the island. From the looks of the trees and the placement of foliage, I could tell that the forest was natural, yet it had a… a planned out feeling… especially when it came to that trail, it just felt… premeditated. Like whatever was compelling me to stay wanted nothing more than for me to walk down that path.

The feeling faded as I moved further away from the trail and I established a healthy amount of paranoia, just enough to keep me on my toes, yet not enough to make me jump if startled, which happened every now and then as I heard the calls of various Noctowl. My ears caught the occasional word here or there, but none of them seemed to be about me, which was good.

I crept my way around the island to the back edge, placing my feet carefully so to not make a sound, avoiding piles of leaves and twigs for the far quieter yet more painful rocky sections. I made slow progress, winding my way through the trees carefully, thanking Arceus for the abnormal amount of light that seemed to permeate the forest canopy, and when I finally made my way to the side of the island opposite the entrance to the trail, I made my way deeper into the forest silently. '_I guess that's one perk of not wearing shoes…_' I thought to myself, trying to be positive to cut through the overwhelming feeling of dread that I had.

The forest was alive with activity all of a sudden and whispers of warning resounded all around me… But… the warning, as strange as it sounds, didn't feel like it was for me… I heard a twig snap and jumped into the nearest tree, using my Psi to lift me to the lowest branches before climbing slowly up as the sound of footfalls came nearer.

A Zangoose crept into my line of sight, claws and ears raised, alert and ready to strike. From the smell, I could tell she was female, meaning that she wouldn't try and kill me if I carefully let my presence be known to her. I silently climbed down a branch or two and, keeping one hand on my lips in a shushing position, and the other very visible, I sent her the mental message to look up quietly, adding that I meant no harm and was just passing through.

She looked up startled and opened her mouth to speak but instead looked around, slightly paranoid, and motioned for me to hop down. I carefully climbed down the tree, not making a single sound and when I saw her face, I could tell that she was mildly impressed by my stealth.

"_I'll assume that it was you whom I was being warned about?_" she asked telepathically.

"_I guess so… I don't mean any harm though, just passing through… It wouldn't be you who roared a few minuets ago would it?_" I responded curiously.

She shook her head and took a seat, "_So… You heard that too huh. I've never heard anything quite like it… well, except one night about ten years ago… but, why was it calling out for someone to stay…_"

"_As to why, your guess is as good as mine. But I'm pretty sure that it was calling out to me. And I'm also pretty sure that whatever made it is still waiting for me in the forest clearing…_" I said cryptically, making her cock her head in confusion. While she pondered my statement, I noticed that odd shift in her shadow… like it was moving of its own accord, but my musings were interrupted by her curiosity.

"_What makes you say that, and why the hell did you not use the trail?_" she asked as I sat down myself, giving my feat a break.

"_Well, for starters, the roar happened just as I was about to leave, and I just got a weird feeling from the trail… like… like whatever was calling me to stay also wanted nothing more than for me to come prancing down it into a trap…_" I explained.

"_It's good to trust your instincts… say, you wouldn't happen to need a guide would you? It's dangerous for humans, even those as stealthy as you, to travel alone you know._" she said, eager to see if I was right.

"_I'll take you up on your offer as a guide, so long as you can promise to be quieter than when you attempted to sneak up on me,_" I said, making her blush through her fur. "_But as for protection, I think I can handle myself._"

"_Ok macho man, whatever you say. But if you get your ass in to trouble then I'm bailing._" she responded.

"_Just lead the way,_" I said, and she stalked off silently with me in toe.

With a native guide, I made excellent progress and the clearing was in sight in a matter of minuets. I backed myself against one of the trees ringing the edge of the glade and shifted my head to where I could see what was inside, moving at a painfully slow pace so to not be picked up by even the sharpest peripheral vision.

When my eyes finally adjusted to the additional light, I had to keep my jaw from dropping. In the middle of the clearing hovered the legendary Darkrai. It's back was turned to me and I smiled, reaching into the bag, that I forgot I didn't have, for one of my pokèballs. I swore silently and told my impatient guide what I saw, linking her mind with my eyes.

"_Oh fuck… dude I'm sorry but I am sooooo out of here,_" she said and stalked off, quieter than even I thought possible.

I lingered for a few moments more, cursing my own unpreparedness, before doing likewise… Till I accidentally snapped a twig in my excitement. My heart sank and I cringed, turning my head to the now empty clearing. '_Yeah… I just fucking know that it's gonna be right behind me when I turn around…_' I thought with a prayer before spinning around with a massive punch, hitting nothing but the empty air in front of me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and all the energy drain out of my body, '_Welp, that fuckin' figures too I guess…_" I thought as I dropped to the ground and into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9: Servitude

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 9: Servitude**

I awoke with a start snapping my head up and my eyes open, alert and ready for a fight. But… nothing happened and I forced myself to choke back on the adrenaline a little so that I could assess the situation. I let my head hang again and closed my eyes so I could think, but instead prayed thanks for my incredible luck and timing as I heard someone… or something walk into the clearing from my right side. Whoever it was paused for a moment to examine me and continued on their way with a grunt.

I waited until all was quiet again and cracked my eyes open, immediately noticing two things: one, I was naked… two, I was off the ground… I reluctantly lifted up my head and took in my surroundings: I was tied up in a tree on the edge of the clearing where I spotted Darkrai, my hands and feet bound (with abnormally loose knots) behind the trunk using some sort surprisingly elastic vine. I tested my restraints, pulling gently so to not make a sound and found, to my pleasure, that I could probably snap them at any time that I wanted to, but my musings were cut short by a yawn that resounded through the forest. I raised my head towards the center of the glade and saw a surprisingly fit looking old man sitting on a boulder with his back facing me. He was busy looking at his reflection, which was being perfectly framed by the eclipsed moon in the mirror still pool of water that covered much of the grass in the clearing.

He seemed to be contemplating something as he turned his head from side to side, but he quickly gave up on the idea and returned to sitting quietly with his fist in his cheek, sighing from time to time as if in boredom. I tried to create a distraction by pulling down on a tree branch in the distance with my psi only to be met with a shooting pain in my head. I stifled a grunt and my body went limp as I delved into my own consciousness.

I floated aimlessly through the hallways of my own mind, and saw, as things started to take shape, that it had been ransacked. Somehow, Darkrai clearly found out that I was psionic and did its best to suppress my powers, trashing most of my capacity for psychic-level thought processes. My subconscious was busy guarding my memories, he looked banged up pretty bad, but the smile on his face as he passed the barrier separating his domain from mine showed me that he managed to hold out against Darkrai's assault. I didn't expect any less though, shooting him a quick nod of approval as he bandaged his wounds. When tamed, one's own subconscious mind becomes a powerful ally, able to protect your deepest secrets and memories even if you fall unconscious… Moving on to a more disappointing sight, most of the traps I had set were destroyed, although I did see signs that a few of the more clever ones had been set off (much to my amusement).

I put my mind back into as proper a working order as I could and I felt drips of my strength slowly return to me… I was nowhere near full power however and judging from the damage that I couldn't fix going from room to room, it would take a few days to return to my maximum vigor, however I did manage to re-activate many of my psionic powers at a very weak state, and there wasn't any permanent damage thankfully… I materialized some weights and lifted them with my telekinesis till I hit my limit… Cursing Darkrai's thoroughness when I found that I was limited to a single pitiful kilogram, and could barely create a spark let alone light a flame… My electrokinesis was entirely shot still, it was always the hardest one for me to handle and I couldn't so much as light a two watt bulb.

I sighed and cleared the objects from my path, taking a certain amount of satisfaction from watching them dematerialize with the wave of my hand. I then went out of my way to reset most of my traps, change the layout of all the rooms (and I do mean all of them), and make various improvements to security… I was still too fatigued mentally to post any guards… and in the event that I was knocked unconscious again, they wouldn't even make a difference… I was about to return to reality when an idea popped into my head that required some debating… Literally… I had to debate the physical embodiment of the idea in my own mind. It, or well part of me I guess… (it always got confusing when I strolled through the hallways of my own mind) thought that it would be a good idea to move some critical systems to be behind the protection of my subconscious… But the idea was entirely flawed as adding additional rooms for him to guard saps his strength… It's hard to explain, but… because he is not technically within his usual domain of memory and impulse when guarding additional areas, he's not able to manifest himself fully, leaving him open to injury and defeat.

The idea faded and I did move at least the systems regarding telekinesis _closer_ to him, but not to where he was guarding them. I thought that Darkrai would be encouraged to stay far away from his domain after the thrashing it doubtlessly received… The empty hallways began to populate themselves once more with wispy thoughts and impulses, signaling to me that I had fixed everything that I could as they went to work on the more tedious repairs.

I slowly brought myself back to reality, not wanting to disturb my body till I had full control. In the end, it took about fifteen minuets to fully awaken, as I was hesitant to make even the slightest twitch and loose the element of surprise. I opened my eyes slowly… and at the worst possible time as the old man was standing inches from my face. He scratched his face as I made contact with his eyes and he nodded his head slowly as he walked towards the lip of the drop bordering the clearing.

He slid down the embankment as he called out, in a rather sedate manner, "Oh Mistress! Your new servant is awake…"

At that, Darkrai began materializing in front of me, stretching and molding itself out of the shadows. It hovered there for a moment, crossing its arms and looking me up and down, before giving a small nod (seemingly of approval) and beginning to transform. The "skirt" of darkness that usually covered its body began to shorten as Darkrai descended it-no-_her_ legs. The red collar around her neck pulled in slightly and shortened, allowing her chest to flatten slightly before dividing into two large breasts and her mouth to be seen, lips curled in a devious smile. She finished the transformation by parting her mini-skirt in the front, exposing her aroused pussy to my eyes as I fought my dick for control of my body and won.

She was beautiful, yes… But she had another thing coming if she thought that I would give up Bluebell and the others so easily.

She stared at my (forcibly) limp member with no small amount of distain. "If he's awake, then why is he so limp?" she asked roughly, as she turned to the old man, who was sitting with his back turned on the boulder in the clearing just as he was when I first saw him.

"Perhaps that is my fault ma'am," he replied in a bored tone. "It is quite possible that waking up to an old man inches from his face is a bit of a mood killer," he continued wittily, making me laugh once (although it sounded more like a grunt of approval).

"You are just… Useless aren't you?" she responded cattily.

"Mmmm… Isn't that what you have him for?" he asked, putting his head on his fist as Darkrai blushed slightly, making me laugh once more.

She turned to me with a slight amount of anger in her voice, "Well? Am I not_ good enough_ for you?" She asked blushing.

"Don't sell yourself short, you're beautiful…" I said truthfully. She blushed at the compliment, and turned to open her mouth but I cut her off, answering her unasked question, "And as too why I'm not hard: I have two explanations. One: the nude female form doesn't necessarily need to be erotic. In fact, it can be quite beautiful and completely platonic at the same time, something that renaissance painters understood elegantly. It all depends on how the woman presents herself…" she opened her mouth again but I cut her off once more, "And before you ask, yes. You were presenting yourself in a sufficiently erotic manner… the look in your eyes. Arceus, the body language… The smile… mmm well done. And let's not forget the subtle rhythmic sway of the hips… Priceless." I said with a smile as her jaw dropped.

She fumbled after a few moments as she wrenched her jaw off of the ground and I allowed her to ask the question she wanted to, "So then, if I presented myself erotically… what's keeping you from becoming hard? I know you can…"

"That-brings us to point number two: I want to know why, more than I want to fuck you till I limp." I said blunt as possible, causing the legendary to blush once more. "I want to know why you took me, why _me_, and why such a fucking terrible nightmare-no wait, I can guess on that last one…" I said, taking a moment to think as she crossed her arms in preparation for some wrong answer, "You needed a way to test me… Find out my abilities… strengths, weaknesses, you know, gauge how much of a threat I was…" I said, hitting the nail on the head as she frantically attempted to hide her shock.

"C-clever…" she said, recovering her confidence… I raised an eyebrow and she began to answer my other questions, "The why and the why you are intertwined… You must understand, a woman has her needs," she said, levitating herself to my level and pressing herself against my chest. "That old codger simply can't satisfy me any longer… He's seen fifty years of good service though…" she said, making him grunt indifferently from his boulder. "You see… there's no more… Passion," she said as she stroked my chest lightly with her velvet-soft, pitch-black hand. "I need a new servant… one who satisfy me… show me true pleasure," she said, clamping her legs around my waist as she ground her slit into my crotch, giggling loudly as she felt me get hard. "And after I saw you pleasing those two females… The Seviper and the Blaziken… Bluebell and Jess if I recall… Which reminds me," she said as she buried my head in her breasts while she wrapped her arms around the tree till she found my hands, "You won't be needing this anymore," she said tugging at my engagement ring. I fought back, but my hands being bound and her having the strength of a legendary didn't work out well for me.

"GIVE THAT BACK!" I called from between her jugs as she slowly lowered herself back into her original position, examining the ring as she held it in front of my face.

"What good would it do? You're not going to be seeing her anymore?" she asked sarcastically, flinging the ring into the woods. I managed to grab on to it with my mind and pull it back to my waiting hand, using a lot of psionic energy and sending a trickle of blood from my nose. "Oh… I almost forgot that you had that little trick… I thought for sure that I disabled it…" she said with a bit of distain as I felt her look into my mind.

I reacted quickly this time, repelling her advances into my consciousness with ease. "Not this time," I said pushing her out with one mighty shove.

"My my, it looks like you've managed to repair much of the damage that I've caused… Although the level of mental energy that you currently possess is pitiful compared to what it used to be."

we sat there silently for a few moments before I spoke up, "Ya know. As fun as being a sex slave for life sounds, I'm gonna have to turn you down. Bluebell is the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with… well her and Jess I suppose… all my girls really… Honestly you're welcome to join in," I said with a warm, distant smile.

" Yeah… I have a problem with sharing… Especially my sex-toys… And besides, what makes you think that I'm going to just let you leave?" she responded, crossing her arms and tightening her grip on my pelvis.

"What makes you think that I'm that stupid?" I scoffed, snapping my restraints with a devilish sneer as we fell and I pinned her to the ground.

"Well I must admit, that was impressSWEET MOTHER ARCEUS!" she said, crying out in pleasure as I slowly inserted my length into her.

"Oooh, feels like its been a while," I said with a chuckle as her tight pussy resisted my advance, reveling in her squeals of pleasure. "How bout you and I have a little fight… and sex… You win and I stay with you for a year… I know it doesn't sound like that much but I'm sure that I can dye that black cloak of yours white after a while…" I said and she moaned, nodding vigerously as I pressed my length farther into her. "All I ask is that you let me send a message to my girls that I'm ok and will be back in a year… But if I win, then you join my team" I said standing up and walking a short distance away, cracking my knuckles.

She regained her composure, disappointed that I pulled out, and answered, "I honestly don't think that it would be much of a fight without that sword of yours," she said, making the mistake of closing her eyes and turning her head to the side.

I sprang foreword, the ground was too slippery for bullet punch or extreme speed to be used safely (or at least with confidence), but the distance between us wasn't too great and I managed to close it before she could react. She opened her eyes just as I clocked her in the jaw with a massive cross, more than enough to down any normal Pokèmon of her size… But she just staggered back a few meters, impressed at my power, turning just in time to franticly dodge my high jump kick. The force of the impact buried my leg to the mid calf in muck as I winced in pain. "I guess that little nightmare of yours didn't reveal that I was a fighter did it?" I asked with a sneer working through the pain to try and free my leg. I knew that a dark type like Darkrai was weak to my barrage of fighting type moves, even if she was completely immune to my psychic attacks.

She looked terrified at first, but since she knew that I was Psychic and Fighting type, she knew all my weaknesses, quickly calming herself as I was rocked by a blast of ominous wind (Ghost type moves being another one of my weaknesses). I coughed up some blood and wrenched my leg free of the muck, turning to face her once more as she welled up another blast of ghostly power. I bolted at her using extreme speed taking a risk on this slippery terrain, sliding at the last minuet through the wet grass, sweeping her legs out from under her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pinning her to the ground on her stomach as I teased her sopping wet pussy with my cock from behind. I slowly inserted my shaft, making her wail and beg for more as her ridiculously tight cunt embraced my length.

She snapped out of her daze when I was about three fourths of the way inserted and kicked me in the chest, "I must say, this style of fighting is very pleasurable," she admitted, fingering her self lightly. She didn't dare breaking eye contact with me again, and I saw that she was charging another blast of ominous wind. I reacted quickly, rolling towards her, but it wasn't enough to avoid the ghastly air and my body was assaulted from all sides by its torrent. I barely managed to stay conscious and lashed out with a rolling kick when her barrage was over, making her flinch and give me an opening.

I stopped and concentrated, focusing my mind and body in preparation for my next attack. Darkrai saw what was coming but couldn't recover in time to stop it. I shot foreword, dodging blast after blast of air, landing a mighty focus punch on her chest which sent her flying backwards into the embankment, breathing heavily as she struggled to maintain consciousness.

I shook my (probably fractured) hand till the pain went away and walked over to her, helping her up and carrying her out of the water onto dry ground. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and I gathered some wood and leaves, starting a fire with what little pyrokinesis I could muster before laying down next to Darkrai and holding her close to warm her. She stirred moments later and her gorgeous neon-blue eyes fluttered open as she turned her head to face me, stroking the arm I had around her stomach. "I guess I lost then… Master," she said with a giggle as she pushed one of my hands to her crotch and the other to her breast. She looked at me with a sparkle of lust in her eye, "Please master! _PLEASE_! Ravage me before I take us back," she begged, pouting salaciously.

I responded by rolling onto my back and pulling her onto my chest on her back as well. She was shorter than me so I had to hike her shoulder up underneath my chin so I could kiss her, finger her, and fondle her D-cup breasts all at the same time. I used my ring and index fingers to tease her folds as my tongue slipped into her mouth and my other hand rubbed one of her nipples with its thumb. I spread her gushing folds wide, using my middle finger to lightly circle and penetrate her greedy slit as she screamed into our kiss.

"OH FUCK YES… ITS BEEN FAR TOO LONG," she squealed and laughed in ecstasy as I probed her pussy with my finger, flicking her clit and nipple with my thumbs. She turned and bit my neck, and I sunk my teeth into her shoulder. She squirmed uncomfortably with the pain at first, but once I switched my technique, using my first and middle fingers to both spread and penetrate her cunt while massaging her clit with her own juice, she allowed the pain and pleasure to combine feeling its euphoric cocktail for the first time. The new sensation was too much for her sex-starved pussy to handle and she soaked my hand and pelvis in her juices.

I massaged her breasts with her own liquid as our tongues slid past each other once more, making her giggle and moan into our kiss as I used her orgasm like massage oil. I crawled out from under her and buried one of her fluid soaked nipples in my mouth, taking in her sweet musky flavor, relishing every lick as I trailed my tongue down her stomach to her sopping sheath. I licked my lips, hungry for more of her musk as I slowly licked her slit from base to clit, taking all that I could into my mouth as my tongue explored her ridges. She shoved my head farther onto her with her hands and legs, forcing me in deeper and deeper as she wailed in ecstasy. I lavished in her taste and feel, nibbling softly as I mercilessly thrashed her g-spot with my tongue, making her roar in orgasm as her delectable juices flowed into my mouth and down my throat.

She pushed me onto my back and I landed on a hot coal that popped out of the campfire, I screamed in pain and pleasure as she wrapped her lubricated breasts around my lance, taking the tip into her mouth as she licked the back of my head and massaged my shaft with her tits. The pain soon died away and all I felt was immeasurable pleasure as she circled my tip with her tongue and bounced her beautiful breasts about my shaft. I cried out in pleasure as she nibbled lightly on one of my weak-spots, spattering one of her eyes with cum before she could catch the rest of my load in her mouth. She wiped my seed off of her eyelid massaged it into her pussy while I nibbled her neck, sending her into a frenzy of passion. She shoved me to the ground once more and took my shaft before her maw.

"I… I'm sorry master… But… I'm so… so hungry," she moaned, taking my entire length into her mouth and throat, gently fondling my balls as they dangled helplessly in her hands. I felt her teeth hit the base of my shaft and I threw my head back as she began to swallow, moving her throat and stimulating my rock hard lance. She circled my shaft with her tongue, moaning as she massaged what little semen she had left on her hand into her pussy. She swallowed one last time and I shot line after line directly down her throat. She managed to use what little psychic powers she had to intensify the orgasm, making me cum over and over till she had her fill.

I lay there gasping for breath as she grabbed my limp member, jerking it, rough and impatient, till it was hard again… and then some, twisting as she stroked me up and down, using the semen and saliva that was already present to lubricate her hand. She clenched and unclenched her fingers randomly as she twisted and pumped. But what really set me off was her leaning close to me and whispering in my ear, "Let's see how far I can shoot this next load." She gave one final massive twist and pump, sending me over the edge as I shot my cum over two meters with her help. "THAT'S IT!" she shouted, pulling me on top of her as she dug her nails into my back. "I want to see what that powerful seed of yours feels like from the inside," she said breathlessly, spreading her legs as I cracked my neck. She spread her folds wide with her cum soaked hands and I rested the base of my shaft against her avaricious sheath. I drew my length down to the tip, coating myself in her juices as I teased her.

"I have one rule." I said, and she whimpered for me to continue, "No pregnancy! That's Bluebell's self chosen path as my wife."

She nodded, "Yeah, yeah, no pregnancy got it, not like I was going to let children get in the way of years of sex anyways…" she said, whimpering for my shaft.

I chuckled at her fixation on my dick being inside of her and happily obliged, ramming my full length into her starving vice-tight cunt in less than a second, making her wail in ecstasy as she dug her nails into my lower back, grabbing a hold of my waist so to not allow me to escape. I rocked my hips and pulled out slowly, dragging her insides with me as I did so, my tip exiting her quivering slit with a near ear-shattering pop. She didn't wait for me to tease her and bucked her hips, sending me into her as she screamed in bliss. I dropped my full weight and buried myself deep within her, the tip of my cock jamming up against her cervix with every thrust through her virgin-like tight folds. We embraced each other's tongues as I thrusted faster and faster, regaining enough psionic energy to make my cock vibrate. She shot a pulse of dark energy in all directions as we came together, feeling line after line of my seed fill her from the inside as my strength was being sapped by the dark power she was emitting… I saw the old man sit down by the fire as the world went dark once more.

I slept soundly and woke to the sounds of Onyx cheering "MASTER MASTER! I FOUND YOU!" and bouncing up and down on my chest. "YOU GUYS, HE'S IN HERE!" she paused looking at the sleeping Darkrai cuddled up to my side, laying her head on my chest, "AND HE BROUGHT A NEW FRIEND!"


	10. Chapter 10: Reunion

**Forewords: I had originally intended this writing to be in second person, this was before I read the rules and before I had the conviction to commit my inner fantasy to digital paper. Instead I propose you read this story as if it were one of your memories.**

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

Darkrai woke up and busied herself with scratching the ears of her fellow dark type, who was purring loudly on my stomach with her tongue hanging out. I looked over and saw, to my surprise, the old man; he was sitting at the table watching TV, completely indifferent to the situation began to assume was his usual mood.

"Hey Darkrai," I said, not taking my eyes off the elderly gentleman.

"Hmm?" she responded, giggling as Onyx playfully pawed at her hand.

"What's the story about the old guy?... Wait. Was he the one who went missing from here fifty years ago?" I asked, remembering that she said he'd served her for fifty years.

"Mmmhmmm… I knew you'd get it eventually," she said, raising her gaze to meet my eyes.

"But… What about Henry, that boatman… and that Zangoose, were you the shift I saw in their shadows… And Suicune in my dream?" I asked, not wanting to waist the few moments of time I had left alone with her.

"Oh master, your eyes really are more than just good to look at, I can't hide anything from you now can I? You could say that that was me; however, in reality all three were just me posing as them… I can create illusions like that, allowing me to disguise myself as other people or Pokèmon, but only for a short time… Well, outside of dreams that is," she explained, making me nod. "The boat is real," she said, answering my unasked question. "I kept it around just in case that old fart needed to get anything from the port." she continued, making the old man grunt.

"Well that makes sen-" I began, but my words were smothered by Jess' enormous breasts as she jumped on me in excitement, partially smothering Darkrai as well.

"MASTER! We were so worried about you!" she said giggling as my, at this point, quite unshaven face tickled her chest through her feathers. "We looked everywhere, but you just… dis-ap-peare-d…" she began, pulling herself off of me and Darkrai; her jaw dropping as she spotted the legendary curled up at my side gasping for air. "Uuuuuum?"

"LOVER YOU'RE OK!" Bluebell yelled as she added herself to the pile, curling around me, Jess, Darkrai, and Onyx; burying her forked tongue in my mouth.

I returned her kiss and wrapped my free arm around her, pulling her closer and deepening our kiss as Darkrai and Jess blushed, sighting our rings. "I promised that I'd never leave you didn't I?" I asked with a smile as a tear of joy rolled down her cheek.

She craned her neck and pressed her forehead to mine, closing her eyes as I stroked her smooth scales, "Please don't scare me like that a-" she began, stopping as she spotted the guilty looking Darkrai.

Holly, Amy, and my sister showed up before she could ask any questions and Onyx dove out of the way to avoid being crushed as my Pokèmon landed on top of me and Bluebell.

"MASTER!" both Amy and Holly cried simultaneously as they buried their faces in what little exposed skin my upper body had left.

"You had us worried sick bro," my sister said before adding herself to the dog-pile.

I felt a hand on my junk and asked with a smile, "Whoa, ok. Who's getting frisky."

"Bro…"

"Hmm?"

"What is my hand touching?" my sister asked making me blush and everyone else hold back hysterical laughter.

"Just… Don't look" I said putting a psionic barrier around my family jewels for what I knew was coming. I felt the hand leave momentarily before slamming down hard on my shield, making me wince in anticipation.

"Whelp. I'm gonna go boil my hands… and then try and forget that," she said standing up.

I was about to make some witty comment when I felt Onyx's fur cover up my cock, and looking down I saw that she was glaring at me with a hungry shine in her eyes. "K, have fun," I blurted, making her groan and make for the door.

She was almost tackled as the porter came rushing into the house panting, "I… he… heard that… oh… oh Arceus…" he said catching his breath, "I heard that you found hi-" he began, but stopped as his eyes locked on the old man, who had turned to look at the porter with a shocked look and a double take. "D-Dad?"

"Oh shit!" I said, turning to look at my blushing Darkrai.

"I… I always knew that if I waited here long enough… that you'd come back," he said, making both of them start to cry.

"Oh, I see… You must've been staying here with him the night he went missing, and you stayed ever since you were able to get the job, just in case he reappeared." I said, but was understandably ignored.

"It's… so good to see you after all this time son… I was honestly beginning to loose hope that I'd ever see you again…" the old man responded, tears of joy running down his face.

"How… How bout we catch up over a drink…" the porter said, motioning towards the door.

"I agree… we should probably give these guests their privacy," the old man smirked with an understanding wink that made me smile '_horny old bastard_'.

They walked out the door, speaking fondly of past and future, closing it behind them without a second glance. "Well… That was a touching mo-sweet Arceus YES," I said as Onyx's rough tongue caressed my shaft.

"Mmmm, so that's what another dark type tastes like," she whispered seductively, making Darkrai's pitch black face turn slightly red. "I'd love to taste more," she continued as she crawled up my abdomen, placing her hind legs on either side of my cock, "_BUT_… right now… I think that I've waited for far too long…" At that, she slipped my tip onto the entrance of her already dripping pussy, letting her juices run down my shaft as she slowly forced her way onto my lance crying out in content and pleasure as my solid shaft penetrated her folds and I cringed and grunted in bliss. She was just as tight as I remembered; barely able to fit me, which only heightened the pleasure I received her feline ridges allowing me to feel every bump and ridge that her inside had to offer as she pressed herself down, assaulting my cock from all sides with her vice tight pussy. Her unyielding sheath gripped my shaft tighter and tighter and she rocked side to side to take more of me in letting her tongue hang out of her mouth as she panted heavily. She closed her eyes and squealed in delight, her pleasure growing with ever new millimeter of my shaft. She grew impatioent and clenched her pussy, bearing down on my cock with all her might so to cram in all of me that she could in one mighty pump as I felt my tip poke her cervix. The sudden thrust made me close my eyes and fight off orgasm with a loud moan of euphoria.

I opened my eyes and expected her to start riding up… but instead, she met my gaze with a mischievous smile… The normally dormant rings on her body lit up, glowing a soft yellow as the moonlight filtered through the window. I felt her sheath tighten then relax as she craned her neck back to accept the moon's power… Her entire body seemed to hum with energy and she flicked out her claws momentarily, sending me adrift in an ocean of rapturous agony. She snapped her head down, eyes fixing on mine with a previously unseen amount of ferocity and determination as I felt her cervix open. She clenched her pussy tightly and thrusted downward, taking in my entire length with a wail of rapture. I roared in nirvana as the sudden thrust sent me over the edge, spraying my seed in the depths of her pussy as she squealed, reveling in the feeling. "Oh master… I love feeling of your seed deep within me…" she said with a smile as she waited for me to get hard again, "I need more… fill me master… Please!" she begged, licking her lips as some of my cum leaked out of her feline slit.

She showed my cock no mercy as it hardened inside of her and I began panting and moaning loudly as she slowly raised herself to half mast before hilting me over and over again, sending bead after bead of my hot load into her cum-starved sheath. She began to laugh and squeal as she neared her orgasm and I threw my head back, sneering as I used my psi to vibrate my shaft violently at the exact moment she thrusted downwards; making her scream in orgasm and flick her claws into my flesh once more, raking my abdomen as I felt her fluids rush past my vibrating shaft. The feeling of ecstasy that her tight undulating cunt produced and the sharp quick pain from her claws that mixed with it sent a volley of masochistic semen deep within her as I screamed in a euphoric mixture of pain and pleasure.

She collapsed limply onto of me, rolling to the side with a massive popping sound and Holly and Amy leapt into action as they spotted my semen leaking from her raw pussy, licking up every drop as Onyx moaned in pleasure from the caress of their tongues, spraying their faces with both of our fluids as they massaged her tender folds to orgasm. They licked each other clean, kissing and sharing what they could before Amy began grinding Onyx's cunt into her own as Holly's thick canine tongue caressed my shaft.

"Ooooooh Amy…" Onyx mewed weakly as Amy ground their slits together, "Don't… Don't stop…" she begged, squealing in pleasure.

I turned to Holly, who was still busy licking seed off of my shaft, "Are you hungry girl?" I asked with a grin, making her whimper needily. "Alright then," I said raising myself to a kneeling position.

She opened her mouth to accept my shaft, but I stopped her, feeling Darkrai press herself against my back knowingly. She wrapped her midnight arms around me, one hand grasping my shaft, the other turning my head into a kiss. Her tongue slid past mine as she began to pump my length lightly, twisting slightly as she did so while the impatient Holly licked at my tip and whined for my seed. I moaned into Darkrai's mouth as I slid my tongue past hers, placing my hand on her head and deepening our kiss as her hand stroked me faster and faster. Holly stuck out her tongue and Darkrai ran my tip up against it with every pump, never missing a stroke as she bore me into a sea of pleasure. She tightened her grip and sacrificed the twist for speed as she felt me near my climax.

Darkrai broke from our kiss and bit my neck, sending a wave of pain throughout my body as she made one final pump and held Holly's mouth open. I roared in ecstasy and shot my load into Holly's waiting maw and she gulped down my copious seed greedily. "Arceus master… You're delicious…" Holly said licking her lips and the few drops of semen that still leaked from my cock. She put a paw on my chest and pushed me onto my back; my head landed between Darkrai's breasts and Jess mounted my upper body, forcing her pussy into my mouth as Holly backed herself closer to me. Hovering her canine slit centimeters from my shaft as she looked back and caught my eyes with a smirk.

I grabbed Jess' ass with one hand and one of Darkrai's breasts with the other, massaging Jess' clit with my tongue as Holly dropped herself on my shaft reverse-cowgirl style, sighing in content as I hilted inside her canine cunt.

"Sweet Fucking Arceus it's been far too fucking long… MMMMMM… Arceus, I've fucking missed the feeling of you inside of me… FUCK YES!" she preached, letting us know that we were due for another one of her sermons. I massaged Darkrai's nipple while I shoved my tongue inside of Jess, using my hand on her ass to pull her down farther onto me as she moaned and giggled with each prod of my tongue. Holly began to raise and lower herself on my shaft drenching my crotch in her liquid as I gulped down Jess' savory, sweet, spicy juices once more, slurping loudly as I moaned and licked.

"ARCEUS YES… MY ARCE-ARCEUS YES YES FUCK YES! FUCK THAT FEELS SO… OH SWEET ARCEUS SO… SO FUCKING GOOD-FUCKING AMAZING!" She shouted as my cries of ecstasy were muffled by Jess' needy pussy. Holly's cunt tightened and she dropped her weight, hilting with a loud slap, causing me to burry my face in Jess who cried out in nirvana, forcing my tongue deeper into her. Holly's ridges stroked my shaft and tip as she bounced harder and harder, tightening herself more and more with every thrust till I felt her entire pussy move with my shaft. I made for Jess' g-spot as Holly pulled herself up to my tip. She clenched her canine slit with all her might and thrusted down hard, making us both cry out in euphoria as I shot a heavy load of semen into her mid-thrust. She kept pushing and pushing till I was fully engulfed by her pussy and she craned her head back, shouting in bliss as she blasted my crotch with her orgasm which was quickly lapped up by Jess.

Just at that very moment, Celest and my Altaria entered the room, returning from their search after realizing that everyone else was gone. I turned my head as Holly craned her neck and howled in orgasm, my eyes landing on the face of my Altaria (whom had entered the inn before Celest). She looked on in shock as Holly and Bluebell licked my crotch clean and Amy and Onyx screamed in pleasure, showering us in their combined orgasm, collapsing on top of each other. Celest quickly began explaining everything, how she met me, our training session, Suicune, the harem… all of it. I saw a smirk cross her avian face and I began crawling slowly over to her from the bed.

"Are you feeling left out girl?" I asked, stroking her long neck.

"I um…" she said shyly, blushing and turning her head as her large eyes fell upon my rock hard shaft.

I smiled and began to slowly move around her side, stroking her cloudlike feathers as I did so. "There's nothing to be ashamed of… we all have…" I began, reaching a point where her avian slit came into view, "Urges…" I finished, stroking her sopping folds with my hand. My touch made her jump at first, but she quickly began cooing and humming with bliss as my hand massaged her swollen folds reminding me that it was still mating season. "Do you need me to help you?" I asked, concerned with her wellbeing, knowing (from Bluebell and the others) how much it sucked to be in heat.

She nodded vigorously and I carried her to the bed, laying her on her back. I felt her talons grasp my hips tightly as I lowered myself onto her waiting form. Her claws dug into my flesh lightly as I teased her throbbing cunt with my tip, circling her virgin folds lightly as she cooed for more. I rocked my hips and penetrated her sheath slowly making her hum with pleasure. I buried my face in her billowing feathers to muffle my moans of ecstasy and pushed my shaft deeper into her swollen pussy stopping when I reached that all too familiar barrier. "This might hurt a little," I warned and she nodded vigorously. "One more thing, no children," I added looking at Bluebell. She nodded again and I thrusted downwards, breaking her meniscus with a grunt as she yelped in pain. After the pain receded, I began to thrust my full lance into her avian slit, rocking my hips gently as her virgin pussy caressed my shaft from all sides. Her talons griped my hips tighter as she cooed in ecstasy with every hilting thrust while I panted and moaned in bliss. Her undulating pussy was unlike anything I'd felt before, the large number of ridges and the curved shape of her cunt caressed my shaft blissfully as I thrusted and rocked her into a frenzy of coos and moans. I ground the back of my tip on her walls with every thrust, her many ridges striking my most sensitive areas over and over as I thundered with bliss. She used her talons to help me thrust harder and harder, the pain mixing rapturously with the pleasure as my eyes rolled back in my head and I thrusted in a daze of euphoria. I roared in ecstasy as I made one final thrust into her hungry pussy, shooting my seed deep within her as I felt her orgasmic juices run down my legs.

Bluebell wrapped her tail around my abdomen and ripped me away from the half-conscious Altaria and into a deep passionate kiss; her reptilian tongue caressing my mouth rapturously as I felt my heart warm to hers. "There lover, I've let you spend all of your lust," she said, breaking from our kiss as she wound herself tighter around me. "Are you ready to show our new friends what true love looks like?" she asked steamily. I threw open my heart and pulled her in to a deep kiss in response, her forked ribbon wrapping around my tongue as I stroked her scales tapping my ring against hers as I blasted away the remainder of my lust, letting my pent up love stream out of my heart and soul as I felt her open to me as well. I saw Jess and Darkrai blush out of the corner of my eyes as they saw the depth of our love.

We broke from our kiss and pressed our foreheads together, panting heavily as we caressed each other's bodies, my fingers tracing the outline of Bluebell's every scale as I looked deep within her gorgeous blue eyes feeling our souls spark and grow as they drew nearer. She slowly entrapped my lance with her serpentine sheath and we cried out in bliss before returning to our kiss. Our tongues slid around each other and Bluebell began to thrust slowly, feeling our souls collide with every push. I cried out in passion as our hearts began to beat as one, and I linked our minds sharing our pleasure as our souls spiraled together and the world fell away. Our heart beat steadily, each beat making our world shake and quiver as the fire of our souls burned brighter and brighter. We broke from our kiss, panting and moaning heavily as we felt each other's pleasure. Bluebell's skilled sheath contracted with every thrust and jerk, striking my weak spots as I made my shaft vibrate lightly, heightening our shared pleasure beyond the realm of comprehension. Our moans tapered off as we breathed in each other's essence, feeling the burning pyre of our souls scorch us from the inside, leaving no traces of lust or envy, burning away all inhibition as we came together, whimpering softly as our fluids combined and sprayed each other with orgasmic bliss. I fought hard and remained conscious, drawing Bluebell close to me as I stroked the shimmering scales of my serpentine queen, mesmerized by the beat of our heart and flare of our soul. She awoke and we kissed once more, her tongue wrapping around mine as we groggily caressed each other's mouths.

We smiled warmly at each other and shared a loving chuckle at the looks of jealousy from the others (especially Jess). Bluebell wrapped herself around me and I motioned everybody over to the table, snagging the bottles of Champaign from the fridge as well as several glasses, filling them all with my psi (giving a little less to Onyx and Holly of course) before grabbing mine and placing Bluebell's in her tail.

"To Life," I said raising my glass.

"To Love," said Bluebell, Jess, and Celest.

"TO MASTER!" said everybody else and we clanked the glasses together before gulping down the Champaign.

We were making idle conversation when a groggy and annoyed Officer Jenny walked through the door, "Alright I've gotten several noise complaints. What in the name of Arceus have… you been… do-doing… Oh… wow!" she said sighting the orgasm-soaked bed. She turned to look at me and the others, blushing when she saw that we were all still nude. "B-Bluebell?! You're ok with thi-Holy sweet mother Arceus is that Darkrai?" she asked, her jaw dropping as she sighted the legendary pokemon. "You've got some serious explaining to do… NOW!"

**END**

**Thank you all for your continuous support. I'm truly sorry that it took so long to complete I really do hate to keep you all waiting, but sometimes it can't be helped. Be sure to tell me what you think of the series so far, I love hearing your thoughts on my work.**

**Special thanks to:**

**stanley578**

**kyled91doc**

**bubbattmax**

**MANY MORE**

**AND YOU!**

**Here, you know what? Have:**

**[̲̅$̲̅(̲̅5̲̅)̲̅$̲̅]**

**You deserve it and much more for sticking with my story this far!**

**Thank You for Reading,**

**Pokènonymous**


End file.
